When the Time Comes
by Eternal1
Summary: It's been a year after the tornament, and kasumi looks back. The past comes back for Kasumi. What happens now? and what is time coming for? read and find out.
1. Looking Back

When the time comes.  
chapter 1  
Rated: G  
By eternal  
Hi guys! i'm eternal, and i'm writng my first fanfic of doa2, hope you guys enjoy it. It's something coming out of my head so work with me here people. Unfornately I do NOT own doa2 the ppl from tecmo does. This is a Kasumi and hayabusa romance. Hope you like. Don't know if it's gonna be long or not..but so far this is chapter one. okay i'll shut up now so u can read. bye.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The tornament had just ended and the fighters were saying their goodbyes to their comrades or other fighters in the tornament. "i'm so glad you got your memory back, brother" a girl in her early 20s with auburn hair commented to her brother. "me to kasumi, me to" as the young man in his middle 20s commented hugging his younger sister. "i am glad to see you joined with your sister and with your memories back, hayate." commented a handsome young man about 25. "Hayabusa!" kasumi shouted and hugged him. Hayabusa smiled at the young kasumi. "Hey kasumi" he said. "hayabusa, will you be coming with us?" kasumi asked curiously. "i'm afraid, i will not kasumi. I still have business with the shinori clan." hayabusa seriously said. " we're gonna miss ya man." hayate said shaking hands with his old best friend. " And I will miss you all as well." hayabusa added. Kasumi went back hugging him once more with sadness in her eyes and hayate hugged his long time friend and thanked him for watching out for his sister as promised. Hayabusa smiles softly at kasumi and nodded to hayate. "we will meet again." he added. "when?" kasumi asked. "when the time comes." he replied and disappeared. Hayate kept packing up for him and his sister, while his sister continued to look on where hayabusa left. "goodbye..." she whispered and return to packing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to the present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"kasumi, kasumi" a female voice kept saying shaking her friend back to reality. "huh?" kasumi replied. "kasumi, hello? welcome back to reality?" Her friend said. Kasumi blinked. "oh. oh sorry." kasumi apologized. "where have u been?" her friend asked. "nowhere, just lost in thoughts." she replied. "I've noticed." her friend said worriedly. "kasumi, what's up?" her friend continued to ask. "nothing really, helena i'm okay." kasumi said reassuredly to her friend. "oh k, but if you ever need to talk, you know i'm here for you." helena said concernly. "hai, i know" answered the young kunoichi. Helena continues to worry over kasumi. She knows something is concerning her friend, and thinks she has an idea of what. *hayabusa* thinks helena and grins. Helena and kasumi have become friends during the tornament of doa2. Since than they've become inseparable. It's been a year since the tornament as ended, and they continue to still keep in contact with some of the fighters in doa2. Tina visits sometimes, but is usually busy with her modeling career.Her relationship with her father bass armstrong the famous pro-wrestler has gotten better and are both getting along. Lei-fang is busy keeping up with her career with her martial arts studies along with her fiance jann-lee. Her grandfather gen fu is still trying to find a way how to use the tengu's nose to heal an illness his wife has. Zack has been uncommunicated and the last thing everyone knows is that he's always had a crush on tina during the tornament. Leon Also has been uncommunicated. Hayabusa, also hasn't been communicated and everyone wonders what he is up to now, especially kasumi. Ayane, well unfornately for her, she has been put in prison for good. Helena, is not only kasumi's best friend but continues to be a famous opera singer, no longer with the idea of revenge or hatred. *oh has time flies* helena thinks. "well, helena, love to stay and chat longer but i have to help hayate with his teaching classes." kasumi said, breaking helena's thoughts. "oh kay kas, i'll talk to you later." helena said looking at her friend's retreating back. 


	2. a new enemy?

When the time comes  
chapter 2  
Rated : G BY: Eternal  
  
Hi guys! i'm eternal, and i'm writng my first fanfic of doa2, hope you guys enjoy it. It's something coming out of my head so work with me here people. Unfornately I do NOT own doa2 the ppl from tecmo does. This is a Kasumi and hayabusa romance. Hope you like. Don't know if it's gonna be long or not..but so far this is chapter two. okay i'll shut up now so u can read. bye.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kasumi was coming out of helenas apartment and heading towards her brothers work. But what kasumi really needed was some time to herself and walk. She needed to think. *what on earth possesed me to look back?* she asked herself. *hayabusa...* was her last thought as she was getting to her brother's work. "hey hayate" a female voice behind him called. Hayate turns around and looks at the owner of the voice. "hey kasumi!" he cheerfully called hugging his sister. " need some help brother?" she asked. "well, not really, but you can help still." he chuckled. "great!" she cheered. Hayate smiled and led his sister explaining her what to do. Meanwhile..........."hayabusa!" a man called with a ninja uniform. "hai" hayabusa answered. Hayabusa walked to the man that called him. Seems the man is like a boss. "you have done your job ryu, u may go anywhere u wish and do what you wish, ur shinori clan job has been done." tha man said. "thank you, kenji" bowed a respectful hayabusa and walked out. Its been a year since, the tornament and hayabusa has not seen or heard from his friends since than, all he has been doing is being loyal to his shinori clan and finish his job. Has he walked to his room to pack. While packing, he was thinking of where to go, until a small smile crept unto to his face. He sighed and continue to pack, and once he was done, he was ready to go. Ready to go back and be with his friends. His friends *sighs of content* what a weird, yet good word to say. He really did miss his friends especially one he had to watch over. Hayabusa smiles at the memory of kasumi, she was a bit stubborn at the beginning, but she was determined and that is one of the reasons hayabusa had admired from her. *sighs* how he missed her the most, Besides his best friend hayate. *i wonder how the others are doing and do they keep in touch?* wondered hayabusa. *oh well* he shrugged and off he went with a smile on his face. Back at hayate's job...................  
Kasumi never imagined her brother worked this hard. Hayate smiled at his sis, as he knows exactly what she's thinking. "i bet you didn't think, its hard?" hayate asked. Kasumi just shook her head and finished what her job was. Hayate and her locked the doors and were walking. "hey, why don't we go out and eat tonight?" kasumi asked. Hayate nodded. "great!, now where?" kasumi thought. Hayate just chuckled at his sisters enthuisasm and led to her to a resturant. Kasumi and Hayate walks in the resturant and are about to be seated when a..."KASUMI?! HAYATE?! is that you?" a familar voice asked. They turned around and their was leifang and jann lee sitting and eating. "leifang! jann lee! omg..how are u guys?" kasumi asked in surprised. "were good! how are you 2? we haven't see eachother since the tornament...come on sit down and eat with us." leifang offered. "we don't want to interupt anything." hayate said. "no no no interuptions at all, its our pleasure. " jann lee responded. "okay." both hayate and kasumi sat down and started to catch up on old times with jann lee and leifang. Once, dinner was done, they bid their farewells, and exchanged #s so that they can meet up again. Has hayate and kasumi were heading back to their apartment, Little did they know their was someone watching over them in the shadows. *hmmm she maybe the key.* thought the shadow.  
  
Now, who can that shadow be? and what was hayabusa smiling about while walking? Next chapter coming up. Sorry if this isn't a really good story. Just don't critize it too harshly (plz).lol. critize it all u want, i mean that's the point, right??? coming out chapter 3 soon. If anyone has any ideas please write it in the review where u critize it. Thanks i appreciate it. I know it's short too, but its what i could think of at the moment. 


	3. the plans

When the time comes  
Chapter 3  
Rated: G  
By: Eternal  
  
Hi guys! i'm eternal, and i'm writng my first fanfic of doa2, hope you guys enjoy it. It's something coming out of my head so work with me here people. Unfornately I do NOT own doa2 the ppl from tecmo does. This is a Kasumi and hayabusa romance. Hope you like. Don't know if it's gonna be long or not..but so far this is chapter three. and good news for you action lovers, most likely theirs gonna be action so stay tuned! okay i'll shut up now so u can read. bye.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Hayate and kasumi got to the apartment they were both exhausted. Hayate fell in his couch, while kasumi went into her room and fell in her bed. "what a tiring day!" kasumi says. "yea, today has been the most tiring." hayate agreed. "I didn't think your job was this tiring." Kasumi mentions. Hayate smirks. "well, now u know." "yea, now i know." kasumi agrees. "well hayate, i'm off to sleep land i'll see ya tomorrow. " " alright kasumi, sleep well." "thanks you to goodnight." "goodnight." With that kasumi got up and closed her door and changing into her pjs and turning off the lights and laying down on her bed with sheets covered over her, but no matter how tired kasumi feels, she just looks out of her window and thinks. *hmm...nice to be home.* she sighs. Kasumi was thinking how hard her brother worked, and how she is glad she isn't in it. *we'll if he likes it he likes it and i'm glad for him that he does* she thought. *but i'm also glad i'm into my own job as a spy.* she thought happily. *so exciting, full of actions and traveling. Not that hayate's isn't action, but it isn't adventrous that's for sure.* she thought chuckling at her own thought. *sighs* continuing watching the window, and in her thoughts, * thank God tomorrow is sunday...grrr but it still sucks either way because monday is the next day and work is on monday.* groaned kasumi. She sighs again *at least i like my job* and with that she yawns and falls asleep.   
While down stairs outside the building looking up at the building, stood the shadow. *hmmm...kasumi your gonna be my target.* grinned evily the shadow as it left. *is our boss, gonna love this.* thought the shadow as it left into the darkness.  
"hmmm...where did I put that address?" hayabusa asked himself while looking for a piece of paper with an address. He checked his wallet and it wasn't there, until he checked his pants pocket and found it. He sighed of relieved as he came out of a bus and into a city. *hmm* he thought. *this is nice a place, now to find them* he continued. He walked and walked, until he decided to use a taxi instead. *its useless to continue walking and getting lost* he thought to himself. Indeed, he used a taxi, reading the driver the address he needed to go to. The driver nodded and off he went. *the city looks nice in the morning as it does at the evening* he thought to himself.   
Back at the apartment, kasumi was opening her eyes and sat up rubbing her eyes. She gets up and yawns. *Today, is gonna go by fast, i bet.* she thought. She goes into the shower. Once, done, she gets dress and brushes her teeth, and picks up her hair in her usual ponytail and comes out to the living room, where she finds her older brother sleeping. *seems, he feel asleep in the couch* she thought as she walked by and into the kitchen. While Kasumi was in the kitchen, making her breakfast along with her brother's, hayate woke up. He woke up to the smell, of eggs, bacon and toast. *hmm* he thought. He sits up from the couch realizing he fell asleep there. *oops, must have been too tired to get up* he thought. He walks to the kitchen and watches how his sister cooks and smiles. "Good morning." he said. Kasumi jumped and turned around to see her brother smiling at her and she smiled back. "Good morning to you to" she replied. " I hope I didn't scare ya?" her brother continued. "just a little, but it's okay, breakfast is almost done, so get yourself washed, okay?" she said. "yea, okay." he replied, he left the kitchen and entered the bathroom. While finishing her cooking, the phone rang, and kasumi picked up her portable. "Moshi Moshi" she answered. "hey kas, whats up?" a female voice in the other end replied. "oh hey, lena whats up?" kasumi replied "nothing much, and you?" helena asked. "Just, cooking for hayate and I." kasumi replied. "wanna do something today?" helena asked. "hai, at what time?" kasumi asked. "how about noon?" helena suggested. "that's fine. See you at noon than." kasumi replied. "okay, kas, ja ne!" helena said. "ja ne, lena" kasumi replied. Kasumi hanged up the phone and finished making breakfast, putting the food in the plates and than taking them to the table.  
"Yes, I have found her." a voice said. "Perfect. Now, we need to form a plan to get her." a young female voice said. " Of course. Now, is a good time especially when hayabusa isn't around." the same voice said that belonged to a male. "Exactly, but she still has her brother, who was the champion of doa tournament." the female voice said. " That is true too. But we can always catch her at some time when she's alone with no one around. " The male voice said. " Of course, theirs no other way." the female voice said. " She will pay. Oh yes she will" the female voice continued with a dangerous tone in her voice. "Don't worry, she will." the male voice replied. "When you get her, I'll handle her." the female voice replied dangerously. " Yes, ma'am" the male replied and the female gave an evil laugh. "Now, lets starts the plan..." the female stopped laughing and got serious.   
  
Okay guys, that's it for chapter 3! But who's that female with vengence? and who is she out to get? and when is hayabusa getting to the city? Find out in chapter 4! see ya! ~.^ hehe. (sorry its short, got a little thing called writers block, I'll try to make the other chapter a little longer.) ja ne  



	4. the arrival

When the time comes  
Chapter 4  
Rated: G  
By: Eternal  
  
Hi guys! i'm eternal, and i'm writng my first fanfic of doa2, hope you guys enjoy it. It's something coming out of my head so work with me here people. Unfornately I do NOT own doa2 the ppl from tecmo does. This is a Kasumi and hayabusa romance. Hope you like. Don't know if it's gonna be long or not..but so far this is chapter four. and good news for you action lovers, most likely theirs gonna be action so stay tuned! okay i'll shut up now so u can read. bye.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Kasumi finished setting the table, hayate had just come out of the shower and was dressed and went straight to the table. "hmm...smells good kasumi." hayate commented. "thanks." kasumi grinned. Hayate and Kasumi sat in the table and started to eat. "so what are you going to do today?" hayate asked. "I'm gonna go out with helena today." she commented. "where are you guys going?" he asked. "we don't know yet, we'll find out at noon." she said. "at noon?" he asked curiously. "yea, that's the time we agreed to see eachother." kasumi said. "oh" he replied. "so what are you going to do today?" kasumi asked. " I will..." a knock interupted their conversation. "I'll get that, since I was interupted." hayate said standing up walking to the door. "hey" a voice came from the door. "hey, it's been soo long, how are you? " hayate asked. " very well, but very busy too. I managed to get out for a bit and sneak a break for myself." the voice chuckled. Hayate chuckled as well and than said "come in come in, kasumi's here." "oh good, i've missed her too." the owner of the voice said. Kasumi turned and saw the visitor. "TINA!!!" kasumi shouted and ran to her old friend and hugged her. "gee, kasumi, no need to shout either." smirked the famous model. "sorry." kasumi responded. Tina just chuckled. "its okay kasumi." "hey, tina want some breakfast?" hayate offered. "no thanks, really guys, I just ate breakfast before I got here." tina replied gratefully. "okay, well your missing out in a great meal." chuckled hayate. "thanks, hayate, but I ain't that great." kasumi replied modestly. "oh kasumi, give yourself a break." tina said. "So what are you two gonna do today?" tina asked again. "well, I was up to tell kasumi that, when your knock interuppted us." hayate explained. Kasumi and Tina chuckled. "sorry hayate." tina replied. "it's okay" he said. "well, tina since you here, why don't you join helena and I on our outing?" kasumi offered. " Helena is here, how is she?" Tina asked curiously. "she's doing great, also busy with her opera concerts." kasumi reported. "Well, can't wait, I'm dying to see her too. Actually I really want to see everyone again. It would be great if we had a doa2 reunion?" Tina asked. "yeah, It would be. I just want to see hayabusa again. I wonder what he's up to and how he's doing?" Hayate wondered. Kasumi just stiffened. "um...okay..well let me call lena to let her know of our surprise guest." kasumi offered. Kasumi got up and went to the phone, while tina and hayate continued their conversation.   
After hours of planning, They finally got some plans, some they'll try first and some for back ups, but it's okay, as long they can capture this girl, they were after. (AN: and of course we all know whos that girl, no da ) "Excellent." the female voice said. "Now all we have to do, is plan when to do it and set it up." the male voice said as they both laughed evily. "now, to celebrate..." the male voice kept on when he got interuppted. "Not yet, when we capture kasumi, than we celebrate." the female voice interuppted. "and...when we do get her, she should remain unharm, That would be my job." the female voice replied. "yes, I understand." the male voice answered.   
"yea..okay kas.." helena agreed. " at the cafe in noon down the street across from my apartment." kasumi said. "alright" helena replied. " ja ne!" kasumi ended the conversation. "ja!" helena said hanging up the phone and on her way to see her best friend and her 'surprise' guest. *I wonder who could it be. Can it be hayabusa? nah, she would sound alot happier than that.* helena thought.  
"Well, helena said she agree to meet us at the cafe across the street from here." kasumi concluded to tina. "great, does she know i'm here?" tina asked curiously. "nope, I just told her i had a surprise guest." chuckled kasumi. "well, helena literally will be surprised to see you here, tina." hayate joined in. "oh yea." tina agreed. Both hayate and kasumi sat down back at the table continuing their breakfast, while tina sat with them and carried on their conversation about the day they are planning. After a while, kasumi was done with her breakfast and went back into her bedroom and started to get ready for a full day ahead. * I was right this will be quite a day.* she thought. Than a knock in her door startled her. " hey kasumi, come on, noon is just in a few minutes." the voice of the other side of the door said. "I'm coming!" kasumi responded. Finally what seemed half an hour, but wasn't, kasumi came out and grabbed her keys and purse and tina behind her going out the door. "have fun girls " hayate shouted. "thanks" both kasumi and tina responded as they closed the door behind them. After they left, hayate was going through his room and found jann-lee's number and decided to give him a call to see if he wanted to do something with him today.  
While Kasumi and tina were walking across the street a car had arrived infront of the apartment building. A young man around 26 stepped out of the car and was looking at the building infront of him, making sure it was the right one. When the young man turned around to pick up his luggage and stared a the two young ladies in their middle 20s, one in particular, walking to the cafeteria across the street from the building, he couldn't help but stare in awe at the girl with the long auburn hair. * kasumi, i found you.* the young man thought.   
  
  
Okay guys, sorry for the delay, but more will come I promise. Thanks for the reviews those who's written to me. Thanks to doa2/sailor jupiter for her many reviews. Thanks so much ^-^! so now who's this new young man looking at kasumi? (AN: kasumi is sure popular now? isn't she? lol) okay enough of lameness and back to work on chapter 5 coming up soon. 


	5. The acquintances

When the time comes  
Chapter 5  
Rated: G  
By: Eternal  
  
Hi guys! i'm eternal, and i'm writng my first fanfic of doa2, hope you guys enjoy it. It's something coming out of my head so work with me here people. Unfornately I do NOT own doa2 the ppl from tecmo does. This is a Kasumi and hayabusa romance. Hope you like. Don't know if it's gonna be long or not..but so far this is chapter five. and good news for you action lovers, most likely theirs gonna be action so stay tuned! okay i'll shut up now so u can read. bye.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~When kasumi and tina have arrived the cafe, helena was already sitting by a table waiting for them. *Oh boy, helena will be surprised* kasumi giggled. Tina, looked down at kasumi with an odd   
expression on her face. Kasumi of course noticed. "sorry tina, I was just thinking how surprised helena will be." kasumi responded to the now understanding tina. Tina nodded and they continued to walk up to the table, kasumi went straight to the chair to sit down, while tina was standing behind helena. "hey lena, what's up?" kasumi asked as she sat down. "hey kas, wheres the surprise guest u mentioned?" helena asked curiously. Kasumi chuckled. Helena looked at kasumi oddly, when she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around with wide eyes. "OMG, tina!" helena stood up hugging her old time friend. "shh, the people will hear you." tina stated caustiously. Helena nodded. "I can't believe it after all this time." helena continued. Kasumi just continued to laugh at her friend's comical expressions. The girls continued to chat on about doa and their memories. *what a good start of a day* kasumi thought.  
~~~The taxi driver had to wave a hand infront of hayabusa to gain back his attention. "oh. forgive me." hayabusa responded as he snapped back to reality. The taxi driver grinned, knowing to well what the young man infront of him was staring. "seems its the right address, afterall." the taxi driver continuing to grin commented. Hayabusa nodded with a very small amount of pink in his cheeks. The taxi driver opened the trunk and hayabusa went to the trunk to grab his suitcase. "Thank you"hayabusa said handing some money to the taxi driver. "no problem and goodluck with the beauty." the taxi driver again commented. Hayabusa just nodded now showing a little blush on his cheeks. The taxi driver just chuckled and turned back to his driving and drove off. *kasumi* thought hayabusa as he saw her walk in the cafeteria. *was that tina, who was walking with her?* hayabusa analyzed. *I think so, wow so maybe I get to see some of the others after all. Now, lets see if hayate is up in the apartment.* Hayabusa than turned around towards the building and entered.  
~~~*hmm* thought hayate as he held the phone on his ear. *guess no one's home* With that in mind,hayate hunged up the phone and walked back to the table and decided to pick up some of the mess in the table and clean up. While cleaning up, a knock on his door was heard and he put down what he was doing. Drying his hands, he thought* must be kasumi, must have left something* as he chuckled and went to the door and opened it with a wide eyed expression to his face. "hayabusa, how are you doing?" hayate asked shaking his friends hand and hugged him. "great, now i'm here to stay for sure." hayabusa smiled a bit. "oh please come in, come in." hayate insisted welcoming his friend. Hayabusa of course nodded and entered. "please sit down, now this will be your home, your welcomed to stay here anytime you want." hayate offered. Hayabusa nodded. "thank you, I appreciate it, but now i'm gonna not only job hunt but apartment hunt to." hayate nodded. "of course, but in the meanwhile you can stay here with kasumi and I." hayate offered. "speaking of which, where is kasumi and how is she doing?" hayate chuckled. "Kasumi's doing good.she's out with tina and helena. Tina just surprised us this morning when she arrived. Kasumi had made plans with helena already, but decided to include tina in the last minute to surprise helena." hayate chuckled and continued. "Today, is just full of surprises, especially for kasumi" hayate commented with a chuckle. Hayabusa just nodded and continued to catch up with his best friend.  
~~~"seems, kasumi isn't alone today." a male voice whispered to a walkie talkie. "well just continue to follow her and watch her, and check that she is completely alone." the female voice at the other end of the walkie talkie ordered. "yes ma'am." the male voice replied. "and tenki, do not fail me." the female voice replied. "you know i won't love." tenki said. "good" the female voice answered. With that, the communication throught the walkie talkie ended, as the tenki continued to follow kasumi and her friends.   
  
  
hmmm..how will kasumi react when she finds out that hayabusa is back in town? and now that we've met the male shadow stranger tenki, who is his love? and why the vengence towards kasumi? we will find that out in chapter 6 coming up. 


	6. just a plain day

When the time comes  
Chapter 6  
Rated: G  
By: Eternal  
  
Hi guys! i'm eternal, and i'm writng my first fanfic of doa2, hope you guys enjoy it. It's something coming out of my head so work with me here people. Unfornately I do NOT own doa2 the ppl from tecmo does. This is a Kasumi and hayabusa romance. Hope you like. Don't know if it's gonna be long or not..but so far this is chapter six. Good news for you action lovers, most likely theirs gonna be action so stay tuned! oh and just to let you know some new characters i do own. Not many, I can say that. Okay, NOW i can shut up and let u guys read. ja ne! ^-^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kasumi,Helena, and Tina, were having a time of their life at the mall. "shopping is fun, when you actually have time for it." tina commented. "yeah, I know what you mean." helena commented. "I think we all understand eachother." kasumi chipped in. The girls nodded as they walked with 2 bags in their hands. "you know who I ran into lastnight when hayate and I went out to eat?" kasumi commented. "who?" helena and tina asked. "lee-faing and jann-lee." kasumi replied. "really? how are they?" tina asked curiously. "their fine, their engaged." kasumi smiled. "aww, aren't they the sweetest?" tina continued. "I know. hmm I wonder when I'm gonna find myself someone." helena commented. "your not the only one who wonders." tina said. helena chuckled. "glad to know i'm not the only one." helena continued. " you two aren't the only ones either." kasumi joinied in. "kasumi, what are you talking about? you got hayabusa." helena answered. Kasumi just stayed quiet. "hey kas, i'm sorry i didn't mean for it to come out the way it did." helena apologized feeling bad. "its okay, lena its just that even if I do, I think its time to move on, its been a year and still no sign of him." kasumi sighed. *if only he came back. I wish* kasumi thought. "well don't give up totally, kas he might show up unexpectdly ya know?" tina said trying to comfort her friend. "true" helena agreed. " I'm not saying to continue to hold on completely, but just that there's always that possiblity and while you wait, you can still look for another fish." tina continued chuckling. "now men are fishes?" helena joked. "yep" tina smiled. The girls laughed it off as they continued their shopping spree.   
~~~Hayate decided to show hayabusa around town. "How do you like it so far?" hayate asked. "Its very nice, I like it. I can get use to it." hayabusa commented. "glad you like it." hayate replied. "where is it that you work hayate?" hayabusa asked. "oh i teach martial arts, I have my own building and everthing, which is around the corner over there." pointed hayate as he explained. "oh" hayabusa commented as they stopped infront of it. Hayabusa nodded in approvement. "its cool, but tiring though and kasumi learned that yesterday." hayate chuckled. "oh she works with you?" hayabusa asked curiously. (AN: i wonder why.) "no, she doesn't, she's a spy, but I shouldn't be going around saying that, you know. I just told you because I trust that you won't say anything. " hayate said seriously. "of course" hayabusa nodded. "so shes always off in a mission?" hayabusa asked. "yeah on trips and stuff, but most of the cases that she does is here." hayate nodded. They continued to walk. "wanna go get dinner and bring it home? i'm sure kas, is gonna wanna eat when she comes back from her day with the girls." hayate said. hayabusa nodded. "of course, and than we can surprise her of my stay." hayabusa smiled at thought of her reaction. "yeah..thats true. Can't wait to see her reaction." hayate chuckled. *kasumi, at last we'll be together now* hayabusa thought as they both continued to walk to a restaurant.  
~~~"Any reports tenki?" the female voice talked over the walkie talkie. "nothing, shes still with her friends." tenki reported. "tenki, can you describe at least one of her friends, by curiosity?" the female voice asked. "well theirs 2, both of them blonde, one of them is tall, like a model and has short hair, and the other one is short with her long hair picked up with a big bow." tenki described. "that will be fine." the female voice continued. "why did you ask, love?" tenki wondered. "because those 2 friends of hers were from the doa2 tornament and I will have the pleasure in meeting the one with the bow again." the female voiced laughed evily. "oh. So whats the story with the one in the bow and long hair?"tenki continued to ask. "when you get here, after the watching i'll explain. Now continue to look out for kasumi." she replied. "okay, clear." tenki ended the conversation and continued to spy on kasumi.  
  
  
Sorry the story is short, but i'll try to make it longer . Hope you enjoyed chapter 6.  
stay tune for chapter 7. -eternal 


	7. The surprise and the story

When the time comes  
Chapter 7  
Rated: G  
By: Eternal  
  
Hi guys! i'm eternal, and i'm writng my first fanfic of doa2, hope you guys enjoy it. It's something coming out of my head so work with me here people. Unfornately I do NOT own doa2 the ppl from tecmo does. This is a Kasumi and hayabusa romance. Hope you like. Don't know if it's gonna be long or not..but so far this is chapter seven. Good news for you action lovers, most likely theirs gonna be action so stay tuned! oh and just to let you know some new characters i do own. Not many, I can say that. Okay, NOW i can shut up and let u guys read. ja ne! ^-^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evening was now heading close, and kasumi had just arrived from the day with the girls. Exhausted, she couldn't wait to sit down eat with her brother and just rest. When she opened the door, she found her brother sitting on the couch watching the news. Kasumi entered closing the door without knowing or suspecting anyone else would be there. "Hey, good evening hayate." she started. "good evening to you to kas, what have you been doing all day today with the girls?" hayate asked. "oh nothing much, just go to the cafeteria have our little meeting there and from there shopping as you can see." kasumi said lifting her bags up to show her brother. "wow, had fun?" hayate asked. "yep and I got you something." kasumi said while looking through her bag. "you did?" hayate tilted his head a bit in amazement. "yep" she replied. "Don't be amazed, cause I can never forget about my older brother." she continued. " Neither can I, but I can never forget you either." another voice joined in. Kasumi just froze with wide eyes when she thought she recognized the voice and slowly turned around to face the owner of the voice. "how are ya, kasumi?" the male voice grinned. "OMG, hayabusa!" kasumi said as she jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly as he did the same. Once they let go, kasumi just continued to stare at him with many questions in her head. "W..What are you doing here?" she stuttered. "I'm here to stay, permantely." hayabusa smiled. "you are?" she continued to ask still not believing he's here. Hayabusa nodded being amused of kasumi's reaction to his coming. She smiled. "nice surprise, I had for ya kas?" hayate joined in and kasumi turned to her brother. "and when did you know he was here?" she asked shocked still. "nope, not until this morning when you and tina left, that he showed up." hayate grinned. "what an impecable timing." hayabusa chipped in smiling at kasumi in amusement still. "tell me about it." kasumi agreed. " Oh and kas, he will be staying with us until he has his own job and apartment." hayate continued. "oh of course, that isn't a problem." kasumi nodded as she looked onto the table. "I see you brought us dinner, brother." she continued. "yep" hayate nodded. "so lets start eating, were hungry we were waiting for you to come home to start." hayate continued. Kasumi turned to look at the now quiet hayabusa and he nodded. "okay than, lets eat." kasumi said, as hayate got up to go to the table and left the tv on. "prisoner, escaped today from the metropolitan jail. it is said...." "really, hayate how can you watch the news?" kasumi asked she interrupted the news report and she turned off the television and walked her way to the table to start eating. "I don't know, its just very informative." he said getting the food onto his plate. " I agree" hayabusa stated. From their on started dinner and an endless and full of conversation.  
~~~"okay so whats the story with kasumi and her friends? especially the one with the bow i told u about?" tenki asked. "well, i can bet you more than anything those friends of kasumi are from the doa 2 tournament and I know for sure, by the description of them both are." the female voice replied getting a drink from her own mini bar. "well how do you know for sure?" tenki asked. "well you see, a year ago, before doa 2 even started, I went to an opera house, to kill the friend in the bow, which by the way her name is helena. Which is one of the reasons i got in jail in the first place. But instead of killing her, seems like her mom noticed me and pushed her away and took the shots and of course i ran away for fear of being caught and i did get away." the female voice started. tenki just sat there amazed by what his love was telling him. "her mom, died of course. And than i continued along the way and entered doa 2 and than helena entered doa 2 looking for me, for the 'mom's murder' ". laughed the evil woman. "ayane, why were u gonna kill helena in the first place?" tenki interrupted. " well, i was sent by this clan I was in, and I had no problem with killing." ayane replied emotionless. "why did the clan that you were in, wanted to kill helena?" tenki continued asking. " you know, I have no idea, and frankly, I don't care, right now my concern is kasumi." ayane answered bitterly. "why so much hate and vengeful for kasumi?" tenki asked again. "well, it seems that we were both in the same clan, and it seemed everything she did was perfect, while i came in second. I hate to be in second and plus i wasn't getting much attention as she was. She was little miss heroic for everything." ayane said even more bitter. "you were both in the same clan? so if you both are in the same clan, this leads to back to helena with a new question, so than how come helena isn't killed if she was sent by your clan in which kasumi was in and how come kasumi wasn't sent to kill her?" tenki asked getting into the story. "well you see, the whole clan was up for against evil and stop it, but their was some in our own clan that was just full of bitterness like me. just a few like 5 or 10 which includes me and we all got together and planned to do alot. Kasumi of course miss perfect, was too miss goody tissues. Plus they didn't know. what 'us' the same clan but in the other side of evil were planning. afterwards some time one of the our clans was a opera singer, and she despite helena and was planning on murdering her, but due to an accident she died and made me in charge of our clan and in killing helena, which i had no problem with cause i had nothing better to do."ayane explained. Tenki sitting still listening to the full story without wanting to interupt ayane and nodded for her to keep on. "after a while, the rest of the 'good' clan if u want to call it, found out about us and banished us and than we were separated, and thats when I heard about the tournament doa2." ayane stopped and took a sip of her drink. "you can't say you don't have a history." tenki commented. "true. but it was for the better. now that the time has come to take revenge on little miss heroric" ayane laughed. tenki stands up and wraps his arms around ayane. "don't worry, i'll help you make her pay." tenki swore. Ayane kisses his him." oh but you are helping me, love." smiled ayane. "yeah, the day we capture her will be my day of thrill and truimph along with yours." smiled tenki evily. "Thank goodness, u didn't turn out to be one of those evil idiots." ayane commented. Tenki laughed. "yeah. Thank goodness" he replied. They kissed again and forming more ways of getting kasumi.  
  
  
What else, could they possibly plan for poor kasumi? Well, this was the end of chapter 7 a little longer, which is better for you guys. Hope you enjoyed it and now stay tuned for chapter 8 will be coming up shortly. and Thanks for your patience in waiting for new chapters! sorry i had writers block after chapter 4 . but not anymore.hehe. 


	8. just an ordinary morning

When the time comes  
Chapter 8  
Rated: G  
By: Eternal  
  
Hi guys! i'm eternal, and i'm writng my first fanfic of doa2, hope you guys enjoy it. It's something coming out of my head so work with me here people. Unfornately I do NOT own doa2 the ppl from tecmo does. This is a Kasumi and hayabusa romance. Hope you like. Don't know how much longer it will be...but so far this is chapter eight. Good news for you action lovers, most likely theirs gonna be action so stay tuned! oh and just to let you know some new characters i do own. Not many, I can say that. Okay, NOW i can shut up and let u guys read. ja ne! ^-^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hayabusa woke up feeling strange, until he sat up to see his surroundings.Thats when he remebered he was staying at kasumi's and hayate's apartment for awhile. *sighs* Hayabusa was feeling strangely happy and smiled at one thought. *hmm it was sure good to catch up with old times with kasumi* he thought and grinned. *Had a great sleep* hayabusa yawned as he stretched his arms. *Almost forgot where i was* He chuckled to himself. Hayabusa got up to use the bathroom. When he got out, he saw kasumi in the kitchen making some breakfast. He smiled. He walked up to her and ended up behind her. * hmmm she smells great* hayabusa thought. Kasumi didn't notice that someone was watching. She was too busy cooking breakfast for her brother, her guest, and for herself. *what a great morning* she thought. Kasumi woke up with a smile in her face. She didn't know why she was SO happy, but didn't care, cause she loved to feel happy. *hmm, I hope he'll like this* she thought shaking her thoughts from before off and continued. Than turned around to get something from the refrigator and ended looking up at the deepest shade of brown eyes she's ever seen. She gasped of surprise, shock, and of admire. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest and her breath was caught. She thought thats because he scared her and shook off the feelings that were developing inside of her. She smiled. "good morning hayabusa." she said. "Good morning kasumi, how is our favorite cook this morning?" hayabusa asked amusingly. Kasumi chuckled and nodded. "Very good, thank you very much. How was your first night here?" she asked. "Great." he grinned. She nodded and smiled. *What a smile she has* he thought. * I can definitely get use to waking up to her smile* He thought again and than shook off the feelings that he felt at the moment. "Can I help you?" he asked. Kasumi grinned and thought *this should be intresting* After a moment she nodded an said "I would gladly appreciate it mr. assistant." Hayabusa chuckled and started to help out with the orders of the cook.  
~~~ After a while in the kitchen, hayabusa and kasumi were done cooking breakfast and were setting up the table, while hayate was finally waking up and opening his door to see a set up table and a smell of delicious breakfast coming up. *Hmmm, kasumi can definitely cook* hayate thought. The phone rang, shaking hayate off his thoughts and picked up the phone. "moshi moshi" he answered more awake. "hayate?" the voice in the other line called. "hai" he replied. "hayate, how are you? Its jann-lee, i'm returning your call from yesterday." "oh.jann-lee yes, how are you?" "good and you hayate?" "good. how's leifang?" "leifang is doing good." jann-lee replied. "thats great, is everything still going well for you two love birds?" hayate asked chuckling. Jann-lee just blushed in the other line and smiled. "yeah, were both doing well." he replied finally. "thats great to hear! Well, the reason for my call yesterday was to see if we get together once again and have a DOA2 reunion, with an extra two surprise guests." hayate added. "yeah sure, that will be alright, so whose the other two surprise guests?" jann-lee asked. "If I told ya, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" chuckled hayate. "yeah, i guess. hehe. leifang loves surprises. Can't wait to tell her." jann-lee chuckled. "thats why I ain't saying a thing." hayate continued chuckling. "yeah, you did the right thing. Well, I'm at work now, I'll call you later to plan out this reunion with the surprise guests." "okay, I got to go to work now also, so yeah, i'll be looking foward for your call jann-lee." " okay hayate, I'll talk to you soon than." "hai, ja ne!" " ja ne!". Both guys hanged up the phone.  
~~~ Meanwhile back at the kitchen and dining room, while finishing breakfast and setting up the table, Kasumi and Hayabusa continued smiling and when one would turn around the other would look at the other with their corner of their eyes. *she's so cute and so happy* he thought. * I'm so glad he's back with us. Hopefully as he said it will be permantely. oh I have to call lena!* kasumi thought. Both were lost in their thoughts when the phone rang, shaking their thoughts away. "hmm..who could be calling at this hour?" kasumi asked to no one particular. "I don't know" hayabusa responded. "hmm it stoped, seems hayate is finally awake and picked it up." chirped kasumi. Haybusa nodded. Than after a few minutes hayate came into the room and said his good mornings to his sister and his best friend. "wow, kasumi you've waken up happier than usual, any reason for this happier mood of yours?" hayate asked noticing her smile. "no, not really. I find it odd though, I should be complaing how early it is to go to the job." she sweatdropped and chuckled. "Thats why I asked." hayate replied laughing. Hayabusa just smiled at the two siblings and finished helping kasumi and sat down ready to eat. Hayate seeing this did the same. "okay, you two, lets get eating." kasumi said smiling and pointed to hayate. "and you have to get to work." she smirked. "oiy, kasumi must you remind me." hayate said jokingly. "yes" kasumi laughed. "hayabusa, consider yourself lucky your still in a somewhat state of vacation." Hayate continued laughing. When the laughter in the room dyed down. Hayate spoke up again. "hey hayabusa, why don't you come and work for me as a karate instructor, while you look around, so that you can earn some money." hayate offered. "hey, thats a good idea!" kasumi added. "I...don't know...I don't want to bother or take money from your pocket either." hayabusa answered uncertain. "Please hayabusa, don't even look at it that way, its my pleasure to help you." smiled hayate. "yeah, don't worry about it hayabusa." kasumi continued to add and flashed a smile that hayabusa couldn't resist. Hayabusa chuckled to himself, he still doesn't understand how kasumi had that kind of power over him. "okay, I will." hayabusa. "great! but you will start next week, I want you to enjoy at least a week of rest. If you get bored just read the newspapers ad and see anything you like to work in." Hayate offered. "eh..er..i can start sooner than a week." hayabusa offered. "nonsense, a week is fine at least, plus it'll give you a chance to get to know the city." hayate said. "okay, hai." hayabusa nodded in agreement. "Great! now that's settled. Speaking of something else, hayate who called this morning."? kasumi asked curiously as she ate her breakfast. "oh, that was jann-lee, he was returning the call i gave him yesterday." Hayabusa blinked. "you still maintain contact with jann-lee?" he asked. "yeah, we ran into him and leifang the other day when we went out to eat." kasumi replied. Hayate just nodded. "leifang too? are they friends?" hayabusa kept asking by curiousity. Hayate and kasumi smiled and shook their heads. " their more than friends, their engaged!" kasumi responded enthusically. Hayabusa just sat with his breakfast and wide eyed at kasumi at what she said. "jann-lee engaged? well that certainly is some surprising news." hayabusa shook off his shock and chuckled. Kasumi and Hayate nodded and laughed along. "Its true, but at the same time it wasn't so shocking for me, cause I can expect someone like leifang with him." kasumi said. "thats true, she seems like she's just as strong as him in personality so they go well together." hayate agreed. They sat and continued their conversation, when kasumi looked down at her watch. "oh my! how time has fly, I have to get going to work. Good bye guys and have a good day and good luck to both of you. ja ne!" kasumi said as she headed to the door. "ja ne! kasumi-chan!" they both shouted. " Well, I get to get going to, do you want to come with me so you can know your way around?" hayate asked. "hai, I appreciate it so." hayabusa replied. Both men got up, and ready to go to work (at least to one of them).  
  
I know I know, this chapter sucks a waste of space I know! I just need to continue with the flow. Anyways, The other chapters will be better I promise. At least hayabusa got a new job, already. and this is where feelings come in. mwhahaha..lol. ANYWAYS, don't stop reviewing please! Have a good day guys! ja ne! 


	9. Another enemy?

When the time comes  
Chapter 9  
Rated: G  
By: Eternal  
  
Hi guys! i'm eternal, and i'm writng my first fanfic of doa2, hope you guys enjoy it. It's something coming out of my head so work with me here people. Unfornately I do NOT own doa2 the ppl from tecmo does. This is a Kasumi and hayabusa romance. There will be other romances included to. I Hope you like. Don't know how much longer it will be...but so far this is chapter nine. Good news for you action lovers, most likely theirs gonna be action so stay tuned! oh and just to let you know some new characters i do own. Not many, I can say that. Okay, NOW i can shut up and let u guys read. ja ne! ^-^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
While kasumi was leaving her apartment this morning, unnoticed by her there was an unknown car parked right infront of their apartment. The car had tinted windows that made anyone impossible to see them. Inside were 2 men watching the young woman enterning in her own car and leaving for work. Has soon has her car started to leave, their cars started and was following kasumi to her work. "tenki, is things going as planned?" a female voice called in the other side of the walkie talkie. "So far so good, were following her now to her work." tenki replied. "Good." the female voice continued. "Continue watching her and let me know her every move she makes, do you hear?" the woman continued. "yes ayane love, we will be watching her every move" tenki said laughing evily in the car. "Driver you know what you have to do, follow her" tenki ordered. ~~~Has soon as kasumi arrived to her work, she picked up the phone and dialed helena's number. "moshi moshi" the other line replied. "lena, its me kas!" kasumi said cheeful. "hey kas! you sound chiper this morning, and you never call this early, so whats up?" helena asked suspiciously. "well, you'll never guess who finally came back?" kasumi giggled. Helena started thinking. *nah, it couldn't be, could it? but its been so long* She thought. "let me guess, hayabusa." helena said hoping it would. "yep. He's back! ooo I'm so happy and so excited about it too." kaumi started chatting with helena nonstop. Helena laughed at her friend's non stop excitment and chat. After a while chatting on the phone, kasumi blushed at the time and said Goodbye to her friend. Than resumed to her work.  
~~~Meanwhile, hayate and hayabusa were in hayate's karate school. "Nice place hayate, how could you have afford your own business? hayabusa asked curiously." Well, kasumi and I had some relatives that had money and when they died, they passed it to us. Kasumi and I agreed to both share in half". hayate replied while getting the class clean and ready. "Has kasumi spend her half already?" hayabusa continued asking. "nope, not that I know off, I know she's not big in spending and I also know she has her own bank account savings, I can imagine she has it saved." hayate continued to ask. "How is your business going hayate?" hayabusa continued to ask. " very well. I'm very well known karate instructor, so I have new students every week." hayate continued. "well you are the doa champion. Not that I blame the people wanting you teach their kids." hayabusa continued. Hayate chuckled and nodded. "Thanks hayabusa". "No problem" he replied. "Do you have other instructors or are you by yourself?" Hayabusa continued. " nope, it's just me, but not anymore cuz I just hired you." hayate said has he placed the mats on the floor. "Well, I'm glad you hired me, you look like you need it." hayabusa said helping. "yeah, I did to be honest, but I got use to it doing all by myself and sometimes kasumi would come by and help me." hayate shrugged. "Well, now you have an extra help here." hayabusa nodded and hayate nodded back and they both continued to go back to work.  
~~~Helena was riding off to work thinking about her life in general until her cell phone rang. "moshi moshi." "lena, its me kas!" kasumi sounded very cheerful this morning to helena and was suspicious already. " hey kas! you sound chiper this morning, and you never call this early, whats up? helena asked. "well you'll never guess who finally came back?" kasumi giggled. Helena started thinking. *nah, it couldn't be, could it? but its been so long* she thought. "let me guess hayabusa? " *please say its him, I want my friend to be very happy she deserves it.* Helena thought as she was hoping. "yep. He's back! ooo i'm so happy and so excited about it too." kasumi started chatting nonstop. Helena laughed at her friend's nonstop chatter and excitement. *Thank you. I'm so glad to hear her this happy. Now I got a find a way to get those 2 together. hmm I got to see hayabusa first to see if he likes her back and than I can start planning on matchmaking* helena giggled to herself. "oh my!" kasumi shouted. "look at the time, I got to go, I'm in work, I just wanted you to be the first to know..but shh hayate and jann-lee is planning a doa 2 reunion and NOT even jann-lee knows about tina and hayabusa being here, its a surprise for him and leifang. So this is Just between us okay?" kasumi said seriously. "okay okay " helena laughed again. " I won't say a word, just let me know when and I'll be there." helena replied. "I'll let you know okay? well I REALLY got to go lena, ja ne! " "ja ne kasumi-chan!". Helena hanged up the phone and smiled at herself. Keeping her eyes on the road and focused except her thoughts were somewhere else. *can't wait, the reunion will be perfect* she thought with a grin on her face and she continued to ride to work.  
~~~Meantime,while ayane was in her hideout and in her office, she was sitting and thinking of what to plan when a knock interuppted her. *who could that be?* she wondered. She turned her chair around and asked "who's there?" Than in the other side of the door a female entered the room and ayane's eyes went wide. " I'm someone VERY valuable to you." the female voice replied with an evil grin in her face.  
  
Hmm, seems the story has taken into an interesting twist of plot. NOW who's this new female that is SO valuable to ayane? and how can she be any value to ayane? Stay tuned chapter 10 will be coming right up. Sorry the story is short guys! Hope your enjoying it though. ja ne! 


	10. Amber

When the time comes  
Chapter 10  
Rated: G  
By: Eternal  
  
Hi guys! i'm eternal, and i'm writng my first fanfic of doa2, hope you guys enjoy it. It's something coming out of my head so work with me here people. Unfornately I do NOT own doa2 the ppl from tecmo does. This is a Kasumi and hayabusa romance. There will be other romances included to. I Hope you like. Don't know how much longer it will be...but so far this is chapter ten. Good news for you action lovers, most likely theirs gonna be action so stay tuned! oh and just to let you know some new characters i do own. Not many, I can say that. Okay, NOW i can shut up and let u guys read. ja ne! ^-^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~ "who...who are you?" ayane stuttered as she continued to see this familar young woman, who seemed to be kasumi's twin sister or kasumi herself. *it couldn't be, could it?* Deciding she wouldn't be tricked, she put her guard up and waited for the other woman to answer."lets just say your enemy has a twin sister, that even she and our brother don't remeber til this day." smirked the woman. "Your who?" ayane asked amazed at her statement. "you heard me I'm kasumi's twin." the young girl smirked evilly. "how do I know your not the same person?" ayane asked suspicously. "just ask your spys and they'll let you know that your REAL enemy is in their sight." the woman continued. Ayane was just in shocked and nodded. She picked up her walkie talkie and started to talk. "tenki, is kasumi still on your sight?" ayane asked letting go of the button to hear him talk. "yes, love why?" tenki asked. "If anything goes wrong, I'll let you know and I'll help it fix." he added. Ayane was surprised and decided to say nothing to tenki yet about this new face that came to her. "okay continue to follow her and I'll talk to you later love." ayane replied. "okay my love, see you in a little while." tenki ended the conversation. With that ayane turned off the walkie talkie and the kasumi look alike was yawning as if she was bored and sarcastically said. "aww how adorable, while in mission you find love, goodluck." "my my, aren't we sarcastic? definitely shows your definitely NOT kasumi. your personality is completely different than hers." ayane smirked. "I wouldn't want to be either, makes me sick to be a goody tissues." the twin said. Both women laughed evilly and continued to chat on some more.  
~~~ Days have passed by and things seem peaceful for the rest of the group. kasumi and hayabusa have been happier. Hayate was doing well in his business and thanks to the help of hayabusa. Hayabusa still was on apartment hunt. Hayate along with jann-lee and their phone calls are planning out the day when they will plan for their reunion. Helena been anxious to know when the reunion is just to see how hayabusa acts around kasumi. Finally, hayate and jann-lee decided just for them to reunite. Meanwhile, hayate hangs up the phone and turns to kasumi and hayabusa. "Hey guys, good news!" he announced. "what?" kasumi asked. "were gonna have a reunion b/w all of us that are here for tomorrow. We decided reunion with everyone would not be possible at the moment considering some are unreachable." hayate announced. "really?" Hayabusa asked. "yep" he replied. "Oh yay!!!" kasumi cheered. Hayate and Hayabusa both laughed at this enthusiasm kasumi had just showed.  
  
~~~ "So, what do you have against your sister?" ayane asked curiously. "I mean logically, no sibling would do harm or go against their own. " ayane continued. "Hmm. figured you ask me that question." Kasumi's twin replied dryly. " Well, lets see where to begin. Hmm Well, it all started by an accident, that happened 8 years ago. What happened was we were all in the same clan and in that clan there was other clans that our clan stopped. One day kasumi and I were walking, when we heard these shots and all of the sudden we were surrounded. One of the men shot me and naturally I fell, while kasumi was trying hard to defend herself. Than Hayate and the others in our clan had come and gotten her out of the situation, while I layed down in pain watching them leave and not returning for me. I eventually blacked out and the other clan had kidnapped me and left. I was kidnapped, take care of, and I haven't been rescued. than a year later, I managed to escape. When I did I was on my way back, and in my way back I saw that everyone was not concerned. I saw all of them asking kasumi if she was alright? and I thought to myself, what about me? heck the other clan took better care for me, than this clan! but than I thought it over and decided to make them think i'm dead and get my venge later." at this statement ayane thought to herself *no wonder, I do not remeber her* "Later on my Venge GREW, b/c we had relatives that had money and I later found out the heredity went to Hayate AND kasumi. I was also aware about our clan that had others that were bitter like yourself. I never said a word. I kept it quiet b/c I was a part of it before the accident. I'm surprised you do NOT remeber me ayane, I'm the one who asked you to kill helena for me." Suddenly ayane's eye went WIDE. "omg...." was all ayane could say. She was too shocked and intrigued with the story that this young woman had told her. Memories were beginning to reappear in ayane's mind. "amber...."  
  
~~~ "So hayate, when is the reunion?" kasumi asked excitedly. Hayate chuckled and answered " we plan on having the reunion tomorrow evening." "oh thats great!, but at what time?" kasumi continued. "about 6 pm at the same restaurant we ran into leifang and jann-lee." Hayate responded. "hmm okay..let me make a few calls." Kasumi said as she stood up excusing herself. Hayate and hayabusa nodded. They both turned to each other. "isn't she excited?" Hayabusa asked chuckling. "oh yeah, TOO excited." hayate agreed laughing as well. "hmm, I have to admit i'm excited to see everyone else after SO long, but not as excited as kasumi is." he smiled. "logical you be, since u haven't seen us in a long while." Hayate reasoned. Hayabusa nodded. "hmm, lets get ready to pick up our things and head to bed, tomorrow will be a long and exciting day." Hayate said.  
  
~~~ Meanwhile, kasumi chatted on the phone excitedly like if there was no tomorrow. "tina, tomorrow remeber at 6 at the restaurant taisan." kasumi reminded. "okay, okay kasumi, you've told me that already!" tina exclaimed. "yeah i know i'm sorry, i'm just SO excited." kasumi apologized. "yeah I can tell." tina said. "listen tina, I have to call helena now and let her know, I'll see you tomorrow." " alright, kas, see you at 6 at taisan's." tina said. "yeah perfect. ja ne!" "ja ne! kasumi-chan." Both ladies hunged up the phone, leaving a thoughtful tina about tomorrow. *hmm, kasumi i know thats her personality of being bubbly, but she was TOO bubbly this evening, i wonder whats gonna happen tomorrow* With that tina went to bed.  
  
  
Hmm..another exciting chapter..hehe (sorry took sooo long guys...school keep getting my time). What will happen on the next chapter? or better yet what will happen at the reunion? stay tuned. 


	11. The day of the reunion

When the time comes  
Chapter 11  
Rated: G  
By: Eternal  
  
Hi guys! i'm eternal, and i'm writng my first fanfic of doa2, hope you guys enjoy it. It's something coming out of my head so work with me here people. Unfornately I do NOT own doa2 the ppl from tecmo does. This is a Kasumi and hayabusa romance. Hope you like. Don't know how much longer it will be...but so far this is chapter eleven. Good news for you action lovers, most likely theirs gonna be action so stay tuned! oh and just to let you know some new characters i do own. Not many, I can say that. Okay, NOW i can shut up and let u guys read. ja ne! ^-^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day was an exciting day for kasumi, she just couldn't wait for tonight's reunion. It was something she was looking for, having fun with her friends and having hayabusa there. Its been a whole week since tina and hayabusa been here. Kasumi couldn't be any happier. She just hoped that she would hear from zach and leon soon. Kasumi looked at herself in the mirror and was ready to head to work and from their a night of fun! It was finally FRIDAY and she was happy that it came.   
"see you later, guys!" she exclaimed. "yeah, ja ne!" Hayate shouted. "ja ne!" With that she closed the door and ready for a new day of fun.  
  
~~~ " So Amber, tell me where have you been all this time?" Ayane continued to questioned her. "Hiding" amber replied coldly. "Oh, I see a secret hiding place, am I correct?" Ayane continued.   
"Thats none of your business." Amber replied in annoyance. "My didn't we wake up the wrong side of the bed." ayane commented. " Listen ayane, and listen GOOD. I am just here to help you against kasumi and nothing else, is that understood?" amber retaliated. Ayane shocked again nodded. "so tell me ayane, is helena dead by the way?" Amber questioned. Ayaned just dropped her head down in shame and shook her head. "I'm afraid not, I apologize. BUT I did however, did Kill her mother." Ayane added. Amber turned her head towards ayane looking at her. Amber was debating whether she should thank Ayane she got helena where it hurted or whether to get upset with ayane for failing her 'real' job. Amber decided to stand up and leave when..."Where are you going?" ayane questioned blinklingy. "again none of your business. I will however come back tomorrow and we'll continue to discuss about plans." With that said amber turned around and left a shocked ayane. *That is not the amber I knew, although she still has her bitterness* Ayane thought.  
  
~~~ Meanwhile, the evening was drawing close for the reunion and leifang was excited and jann-lee saw it and chuckled. "so what is my fav fiancee gonna wear for this evening?" he asked her. "hmm, I don't know, I'm thinking of my white long dress with the 2 slits on the sides." she replied. "hmm, i've always thought that and the red dress looked great on you." grinned jann-lee. "glad you like them."leifang smiled. "Don't want to attract to much attention, or i'll have to beat up all the guys." jann-lee commented jokingly. Lei-fang chuckled and said "you and me both, but you mr, you start getting dressed." "yes, ma'am" jann-lee said seriously with amusment in his eyes and left to start get ready.  
~~~ " kasumi!" shouted hayate. "your taking TOO long, were gonna get to the restaurant late." hayate continued to shout as he and hayabusa were in the living room waiting for kasumi to get ready. "women!" Hayate mumbled with his hands raised up in the air. Hayabusa found it amusing. "okay, okay alright already" kasumi answered through the other side of the door and opened it. To the guys surprised, kasumi looked stunningly beautiful. Hayabusa's mouth dropped at the site of kasumi. *so amazingly gorgeous* he thought as he looked at her with wide eyes. Kasumi had on an amazing beautful short black dress on, that fit into her every curve perfectly. Not to fancy, but not to simple either, it was a round neckline, all black and on a v cut in the back of the dress. Her hair was amazingly shiny and long up to her hips..she left it lose and straight on top and waves at the end ; bangs still on her face. Very light on the make up, to the point it look very natural on her. Hayabusa recovered from seeing the beauty infront of him and coughed a bit. This went notice to Hayate. Hayate smirked at the thought of his best friend and his sister. *it'd be good to have a brother in law..hehe* He snapped out of it and smiled at his beautiful grown sister. "Kasumi, you look beautiful" he turned to Hayabusa who obviously was still staring at kasumi. "Don't u agree hayabusa?" Hayate grinned. Hayabusa nodded silently. Kasumi blushed and gave them a compliment as well. "well lets go already!" kasumi said. Both men chuckled and left the apartment.  
~~~ While they were downstairs, tenki watched as they waited for a taxi, and had to admit that their enemy was a beauty. Shaking his thoughts off, and back into the mission, seem tonight wouldn't be the night. He continued to watch on as they drove off in a taxi and followed them.  
"go" he ordered the driver. He picked up his walkie talkie and started to speak " ayane, love hmm there seem to be a third guy with them." he let go of the button, waiting for a response.  
~~~ When they got to the restaurant, they met up with helena and tina outside of the restaurant and Hayate and Hayabusa asked the ladies to wait, while they went inside to check if leifang and jann-lee had arrived. "Kasumi" gasped helena and tina. "woah girl! you look great!" tina commented. "yeah" helena commented. Kasumi blushed shyly and said. "Thanks girls! you 2 look fantastic as well!" Now it was tina and helena's turn to blush. "thanks girl!, but it seems your gonna have guys turning their heads to you" tina continued. "yeah..but theirs only one guy she seem to want to impress." Helena winked and nudged to tina. "oh yeah...ooo kasumi give us the details as to when he came back." tina continued. The women chattered happily. While Hayate and Hayabusa went back and escort the girls back in the restaurant. In there, let the festivity of the reunion begin.  
  
  
I know my stories are short. But I get writers block and sometimes I know the right places to stop, anyways no sweat readers! I will continue to write more! and I will guarantee more plots and more chapters along the way! btw thanks for all of you reviewers and those that emailed me with ur comments, it gave me the confident to write again. Thank you :) Rest of the chapters are dedicated to all of you fans =) 


	12. The reunion begins

When the time comes  
Chapter 12  
Rated: G  
By: Eternal  
  
Hi guys! i'm eternal, and i'm writng my first fanfic of doa2, hope you guys enjoy it. It's something coming out of my head so work with me here people. Unfornately I do NOT own doa2 the ppl from tecmo does. This is a Kasumi and hayabusa romance. Hope you like. Don't know how much longer it will be...but so far this is chapter twelve. Good news for you action lovers, most likely theirs gonna be action so stay tuned! oh and just to let you know some new characters i do own. Not many, I can say that. Okay, NOW i can shut up and let u guys read. ja ne! ^-^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When the girls walked in, many men in the restaurant turned their heads to look at the three beautiful women that walked in, earning them scrowls from some of their g/fs and including from hayabusa and hayate. Hayabusa stood behind kasumi protectively, keeping an eye out on her as she walked on the table where leifang and jann-lee were along with the others. This helena noted and smirked. Hayate couldn't help noticing how pretty tina is, not even pretty beautiful this evening and this kept him wondering. Leifang and Jann-lee stood up with a look of surprise on their face, to see helena, tina and Hayabusa. "Hi guys!" kasumi waved and smiled at them. Amusment was apparent in kasumi and hayate's faces when they saw jann-lee and leifang's surprise look at tina, helena and hayabusa. Seemed it was more for Hayabusa, since non have really kept in contact with. "Hello jann-lee and leifang" Hayabusa bowed. "Hello hayabusa." they both said together. "congratulations on your engagement" helena bowed. "Thank you" leifang responded happily, looking at jann-lee happily. "shall we sit down?" Hayate interuppted. "oh yes, please." jann-lee responded. The guys held out their chair to the ladies. They all sat looking at one another and smiling. They all started chatting and catching up. Tina was explaining to them about her modeling career, how successful it is , yet how hard it is and time consuming it is. How she now gets along with her father Bass and how they resolved their differences. Than Helena explained she went back into being an opera singer, how busy it is and how it brings memories of her mother and how she manages to cope with her death and move on and enjoy her singing. Finally it came to hayabusa's turn, and he explained how he still had work with the shinori clan and how it was just a week ago, he finished his job and they let him go. So far from there they continued chatting happily. But what they didn't notice was across the street there was a car parked infront of the restaurant.  
~~~ Tenki was following kasumi and her brother when, he recieved ayane's response back in the walkie talkie back. "what do you mean a third guy? can you describe him for me?" "yes, he's about 5'10, long brown hair with a pony tail, well built, brown eyes." and than tenki heard her mumble the other side saying "long brown hair w/ a pony tail" as she was trying to remeber someone. He could see they have stopped infront the restaurant by the time there was a loud shouting "NO" in response. He could only guess this guy must be someone, that can interfere her plans in kidnapping kasumi. "come back tenki! leave them at once, we REALLY need to have a serious discussion!" and with that tenki, ordered the driver to leave and leaving him curious as to what the discussion is about. *what is it about that guy that got ayane all so worked up for?* Tenki asked to himself. *oh well, only way is to find out when I get there.*   
~~~ Meanwhile, the group were laughing with the memories in the doa2 tournament. "One thing i will never forget is zach, serenating to tina in the middle of the night in his boxers only!" laughed helena as the others starting laughing and tina was chuckling a bit , with red tints on her cheeks. "yeah, well i remeber coming down in MY pajamas with a bat running after him, until i chased him off." smirked tina. "oh yeah, how can we forget?" kasumi went on. " we were laughing so hard that night, we even felt pity for the poor guy, for having u after him with a bat." "pity, come on the guy should know every girl needs a beauty sleep, PLUS he knows that i was never intrested." "sure wouldn't like to be that guy that night" laughed a hayate. "hmm, don't get me wrong, he made a better friend, but all that mirror and checking himself out, that was just plain conceided." tina added. "yeah thats true" the girls agreed. "hmm , I do wonder whatever happen to him." Tina continued. "yeah, you and the rest of us." helena added. During this conversation kasumi noticed that hayabusa have been quiet but still was in the conversation cuz he laughed. She couldn't help but smile at his laughter, it was great having him back. Hayabusa besides hearing bits of pieces of the story, have been looking at kasumi in a few occasions, but when she laughed that was like music onto his ears. Not only that, but she looked like an angel and he had to smile at that thought. *wait a minute, she IS an angel* he thought quietly. Again shaking of his feelings. *where are these strange feelings coming from, its like they come whenever kasumi is around. Wonderful,yet scary. Scary? why? * he asked himself. Knowing where this was heading he shook the ideas of his head before he finished speaking them in his head. Returning his full attention back on the conversation. "hmm, who else have we lost in touch with? " tina asked. "if i recall, leon." "oh yeah the turban guy, no one knows anything thing?" tina continued on. Everyone shook their heads a no. "hmm makes you wonder, where he is to." leifang spoke. They all nodded and continued their conversation and dinner happily.  
~~~ In other areas, three men where in an apartment conversing, when they suddenly turned around to face the television and heard a news report. "Prisoner, escaped today from metropolitan jail. it is said it is a woman of 5'5 with purple hair and cinnamion red eyes by the name of ayane, really dangerous woman, who's been reported for murder. the police informed, that their is no trace of her yet, but that they are investigating and are out finding her." One of the men, turned to look at the others and said. "we must find and warn the others." the other 2 men nodded in agreement, continuing looking up at the news report.  
  
  
ooo a big improvement..somewhat longer than than the others i think.eh.? anyways hmm who are those 3 men in the end? and who do they need to find and warn? and what does ayane need to discuss with tenki? next chapter! stay tuned! Again dedicated to all who encouraged me, by reviewing and emailing :) thanks again! 


	13. Additions to the Plans

When the time comes  
Chapter 13  
Rated: G  
By: Eternal  
  
Hi guys! i'm eternal, and i'm writng my first fanfic of doa2, hope you guys enjoy it. It's something coming out of my head so work with me here people. Unfornately I do NOT own doa2 the ppl from tecmo does. This is a Kasumi and hayabusa romance. There also will be other couplings as well ;) Hope you like. Don't know how much longer it will be...but so far this is chapter thirteen. Good news for you action lovers, most likely theirs gonna be action so stay tuned! oh and just to let you know some new characters i do own. Not many, I can say that. Okay, NOW i can shut up and let u guys read. ja ne! ^-^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Interuppting her thoughts, there was a knock in the door. "who's there?" she asked. "its me love, tenki." he replied. "come in." she announced. Tenki opens the door and walks in , closing the door looking at ayane. *She seem to be very pensive and serious.* He wonders whats on her mind."you needed to speak to me, dear?" "yes, now sit down and listen." she replied dryly. Tenki nodded and obliged to what she just ordered. " I am a bit concerned with this other guy you described to me. why? well let me explain that guy, is also from our clan and he just came back from them as well. Also he is kasumi's main protector besides her brother and that just might spoil our plans." she said angrily. "also, in a lighter note." she continued. Tenki just stared at the woman, he hasn't seen her this angry since she discussed about the story as to why she wishes to hurt kasumi. sure she sounded cold and bitter, but this was WAY colder. *Hmm, i wonder what this lighter note is, she seems to be relaxing and cooling her temper off* he thought. " we have a new ally." she announced. "A new ally? who?" tenki asked curiously. "hmm remeber when i was explaining about me killing helena, and the person who asked me to kill her for her?" she asked. Tenki nodded. "well that person that asked me to kill helena is back." tenki's eyes widen. "but..but..you told me..she had an accident and died." tenki stuttered. " thats because i thought the same thing until she appeared to me yesterday." she answered. Tenki was shocked and surprised, mostly cuz he didn't expect a new ally nor someone who was 'supposebly' dead to come back? *what is going on?* he asked himself. "well, whats the story on her?" he asked and was interuppted by someone walking in the door. Ayane stood up looking at the person annoyed and tenki was in a state of shock.   
  
~~Meanwhile, still back at dinner with the DOA2 reunion. They all stood up to leave and was chatting happily and saying their goodbyes. " hmm hey guys" jann-lee called. Everyone turned around and looked at him. "Since its the weekend, why don't we do something tomorrow?" he asked.  
"yeah thats a good idea" kasumi cheered. "so what do we do?" helena asked. "well, why don't we go and have a picnic for lunch tomorrow at a park?" tina suggested. "Hey thats a great idea!" leifang agreed. "okay, tomorrow at juban's park at one?" hayate asked. Everyone nodded and said their final goodbyes again and this time they all left, paying for their meals of course. Kasumi left enthusistiac as always, but not as energized. She was dead tired and all she wanted to do is go home. "well, that was fun" she smiled at the 2 men on her side. "yeah it was." hayate agreed and hayabusa nodded. "great to catch up with the others." hayabusa replied. Kasumi and Hayate just nodded. Waiting outside for a taxi to come.  
  
~~~ "What is SHE doing here?" a frantic tenki asked to ayane. "relax tenki, this isn't kasumi." she replied calmly. Tenki kept looking at the kasumi look alike and back to ayane confused. *although I got admit, this woman looks physically identical to kasumi, but she doesn't seem the same kasumi, she looks rather evil* he thought "amber, would u care to explain again, or should I?" ayane asked. Amber looked rather annoyed but agreed anyways. Ayane looked back at tenki, with amusement in her eyes. *he reminds me of me sometimes* she said to herself. "tenki, dear, remeber the girl who asked me to murder helena and that 'supposebly' died in an accident?" he nodded, yet still was confused *what did that have to do with this woman?* he asked himself. "well your meeting her now." ayane continued. Tenki eyes widened. *how can it be?* "I can explain again for you, sir." she said as she continued to walk in the room from the closed door and sat herself down as this was her new home. "please...do so" he said nervously. From there on amber started to give him the same story as she gave to ayane.   
  
~~~ In the taxi, kasumi fell asleep, her head was tilted to the side of the window. Hayabusa couldn't help but smile at the sight of kasumi. *she looks 'SO' adorable* he thought. Hayate smiled at what hayabusa was smiling at. "hmm, seems she couldn't wait til we got back home to sleep." hayate commented. Hayabusa nodded. "seems were gonna have to wake her up, when we get there." Hayabusa continued. Hayate nodded as well. *Although I got to admit I really don't have the heart to wake her up. She just looks 'SO'cute* Hayabusa continued his thoughts. When the taxi stopped infront of their apartment building, they tried to wake up the sleepy kasumi, but it seems she was in a very deep sleep. "hmm, hayabusa, you carry her up , while i open the door, okay?" hayate asked. Hayabusa nodded and happily obliged to that. He grabbed kasumi, sitted her in his lap and got up from the taxi carrying her. *I love having her in my arms, feels so great, warm, and so nice. I can't begin to describe...* he decided to stop at his thoughts before they get carried on. Trying to shake off his feelings he continued to carry her up stairs and into the apartment.  
  
~~~ Tenki was intrigued. The story this amber have told him reminded him alot like ayane and her story. They both had the bitterness and cold in them. He could understand their story.He too understand what it was like being the 2nd best and being abandoned by his own family. Cuz it has happened to him. He can relate to their bitterness and cold cuz he felt the same way. "basically, I made people believe I was dead, until now." amber finished. He nodded. "and a good job you did too." he commented. "why, thank you." she said dryly. Amber than turned to ayane and said " so I hear we have trouble in our hands." Ayane blinked. "what do you mean?" tenki asked looking at amber. "hmm, I hear we have hayabusa in our way of plans." she continued. Ayane now frowned again and nodded. "hmm, I can help you there" amber announced. Both Ayane and Tenki had raised an eyebrow, wondering what this malicious woman had up her sleeve. "what exactly do u have in mind?" ayane asked in intrest. "Well, we will have to KIDNAP kasumi first, so that plans go through." she said out loud, more to herself than anyone as she was thinking of something. "what plans?" tenki asked. "hmm, you kidnap kasumi, and i'll make sure you'll have the other DOA2 fighters are out of your way of plans." amber smiled wickedly. Ayane getting the idea that had just dawned on her. "hmm..pass by kasumi so that others won't have to worry, perfect." ayane smiled evily. Tenki hearing this smirked. "hmm seems our ally turned more valuable than expected." he commented. "oh yes indeed." ayane nodded. "but anyways" amber stood up. "I must take my leave, but we do need to grab kasumi, so keep on following her, til u guys catch her time alone. and I make my move." she said as she walked the door. than as she was about to leave."Amber!" ayane called. Amber turned around looking at ayane. "how do we reach you, if we catch her?" "don't worry i'll be calling in and i'll be here everyday." amber said coldly and closed the door while she left. Tenki and Ayane just looked at eachother and grinned.  
  
~~~back in the apartment, Hayate opened the door and let hayabusa in first with his sleeping sister in his arms and led him to her room. Hayabusa gently layed the sleeping kasumi onto her bed and covered her with her blankets. Before he could leave, he stayed for a minute or 2 looking that sleeping beauty that was infront of him. What shocked him the most is how daring he became after he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Yet at the same time he couldn't help but smiling.He went to the door and before closing it he gave a last look at the sleeping kasumi and closed the door going back to the living room with her brother. They too were exhausted and they said goodnight and went into their own separate rooms to change and get to sleep. Hayabusa laid down thinking what a night.  
  
  
awwwww!!!!!! Hayabusa is falling FOR kasumi! wasn't that sweet?! ooo and how about what amber's plans? now that's cruel intention right there! Anyways chapter 14 on the way. Hope you enjoyed this one! tried to make it longer too! so :P lol. once again dedicated to the fans of doa2 and of my story . thanks for the supporting and encouraging emails and reviews! 


	14. Instincts and Misreadings

When the time comes  
Chapter 14  
Rated: G  
By: Eternal  
  
Hi guys! i'm eternal, and i'm writng my first fanfic of doa2, hope you guys enjoy it. It's something coming out of my head so work with me here people. Unfornately I do NOT own doa2 the ppl from tecmo does. This is a Kasumi and hayabusa romance. There also will be other couplings as well ;) Hope you like. Don't know how much longer it will be...but so far this is chapter fourteen. Good news for you action lovers, most likely theirs gonna be action so stay tuned! oh and just to let you know some new characters i do own. Not many, I can say that. Okay, NOW i can shut up and let u guys read. ja ne! ^-^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back at the apartment with the 3 mysterious men, they were having a serious discussion. "hmm..how do we know she wants to get revenge?" one man said. "b/c she was put in jail, for murder, murder of helena's mother." answered another man. "Well, we still should warn the others, b/c all of us know her personally from the tournament and we are the ones that can get her." said another man. "hmm, I have a feeling she got out for another reason as well, don't know can't shake off that feeling." "what other possible reason could she want out? besides revenge on helena, we should warn her. We all have to reunite and get together to bring her back to where she belongs and that is jail." said one of the determined man. "well its settled than, were gonna go to japan and reunite with the other doa2 members. Now lets get ready and pack."  
  
~~~ The next morning kasumi woke up and saw that she was still dressed and woke up and changed out of her clothes and into the bathroom. *hmm I wonder how I...oh oh! * kasumi blushed at her thoughts, shaking them off. *Nah, I probaly sleepily walked up stairs and don't remeber* she shrugged as she entered the shower to refresh herself.  
At the same time hayabusa woke up to an odd feeling. *Hmm. Somethings not right. but what? everything is peaceful* he thought as he stood up and went to his window looking out. *hmm but i have been feeling different these couple of days. yeah but thats different. Thats around kasumi* He smiled. Shaking his thoughts away, he walked out to hear the shower running. *hmm must be kasumi, always the morning person as me* he smiled again, going to the kitchen to grab some breakfast.   
  
~~~ Helena had just woken up with a smile on her face, thinking about last night. *heh, those to went beyond the like line, they are so in love with each other!* Helena thought about kasumi and Hayabusa. *hmm should I match make them or not? nah...its too fun watching them* giggled helena. Remebering that today they've made plans to go to the park, helena got up and started to head towards the kitchen to eat some breakfast. She picked up the news paper from last week where the headlines were scribbed " Prisoner escaped" and threw it away without reading it. *hmm, why do i have an odd feeling all of the sudden?* she asked herself , shaking off whatever feelings came to her.   
~~~ Ayane was laying next to tenki with his arms wrapped around her, thinking. *hmm* she thought, while tenki was stirring himself awake. "hmm" he moaned. Seeing his love was awake and pensive. "goodmorning darling" he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "goodmorning" she replied. "hmm whats on your mind?" he asked. " I was just thinking, we need to grab kasumi soon." she answered. "yeah, and were gonna do that." tenki said as he snuggled himself closer to her. "There just has got to be a way to get her alone." ayane kept thinking. " hmm yeah, well don't worry about that now, i'm sure she's NOT always surrounded by people. We just need to be patient and be there when that moment happens." "yeah..but remeber I have the police after me." "don't worry beloved your in safe hands" he assured her. Ayane turns her head to look at him and smiles at him. " I know." she replied leaning over to kiss his lips.  
~~~ Jann-lee was sitting down waiting for leifang to finish getting ready to go to the park when he picked up the newspaper for this week, he was reading over and fell upon the headlines scribbed "last week prisoner escaped not found yet." He was about to read the articule when "honey" leifang called. He put down the paper and closed it and went over to go to his lovely fiancee. "yes babe" he answered. "I'm ready! lets head out to the park." "okay let me put this paper down." He folded the news paper and left it at the coffeetable as he got up ,ready to leave, heading to the park to meet the others.  
  
  
  
okay this chapter sucked! .. 


	15. Preparations

When the time comes  
Chapter 15  
Rated: G  
By: Eternal  
  
Hi guys! i'm eternal, and i'm writng my first fanfic of doa2, hope you guys enjoy it. It's something coming out of my head so work with me here people. Unfornately I do NOT own doa2 the ppl from tecmo does. This is a Kasumi and hayabusa romance. There also will be other couplings as well ;) Hope you like. Don't know how much longer it will be...but so far this is chapter fifteen. Good news for you action lovers, most likely theirs gonna be action so stay tuned! oh and just to let you know some new characters i do own. Not many, I can say that. Okay, NOW i can shut up and let u guys read. ja ne! ^-^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tokyo International Airport  
  
"ready?" one man asked. The other two men with him nodded, and they got into a cab and headed out. Inside the taxi cab, they discussed their plans. "hmm we will first go to the hotel and check in, once checked in we unpack and than we start looking for the others." another man planned. The other two nodded once again. With the plan at hand, they all looked out in the window hoping they will be able to find everyone from the tournament.  
  
In Tokyo...  
  
~~~ Kasumi had came out of the shower; hair wet.Than she saw hayabusa sitting down eating cereal. "Goodmorning hayabusa" she smiled as she walked toward him. "Goodmorning kas, had a good rest?" he asked smirking. " yeah i did so very much." she nodded. "but really, all i remeber is me falling asleep in the taxi and thats it." she continued. Hayabusa grinned and had a slight pink color in his cheeks when he said "thats b/c you did fall asleep in the taxi and I carried you up to your bed, cuz you wouldn't wake up when ur brother and I tried waking u up." He answered. "oh!" she exclamed with red cheeks. *heh she's blushing, thats cute.* he thought smiling. "well, um..do you want anything else for breakfast than? i'm gonna go and make hayate's breakfast, along with mine." she offered. "um...sure." he replied "okay." she nodded and headed out to the kitchen.   
~~~ Helena was having breakfast, when a thought occured to her. *who's gonna bring the lunch for us to eat? not that i think about it, none of us really discussed that.* With that thought in mind. She picked up the phone and decided to call tina. *hmm maybe she knows. Than again kasumi would have called. Nah..shes too busy with her extra guest* helena smirked. *Now where is that number.* she last thought while looking for tina's number.  
~~~ Tina was just waking up from a strange dream she had. She was sitting up thinking about. Thinking what it meant and how she felt when all of the sudden, she hears her phone ring. "moshi moshi." "tina?" "yes? this is she." "Hi tina, its me helena, did I just wake u up?" "oh no, u didn't, i was already awake. Whats up?" she asked. " do you remeber if we planned lastnight on who's gonna bring what to the picnic?" Tina just stayed on the phone thinking. "hmm I don't think so. I think we were all so tired we forgot." she answered. "yeah. hmm I think i'm gonna call kasumi to see if she knows anything." helena reasoned. "yeah that would be a good idea, hmm when u do can u give me a call back?" "of course. Well let me go give her a ring and I'll give u a call back.Meanwhile how about you give jann-lee and leifang a call as well?" helena asked. "oh yeah I'll do that, right away. oh crap! got to start getting ready. Well lena i'll call them and wait for ur call and let u know, k?" tina said quickly. "okay, talk to you later than. ja ne!" ja ne!"  
~~~ Hayate woke up to the smell of his sister's cooking. He smells. *hmm can't get tired to her cooking* Stood up and went into the bathroom to change and get ready. When he came out, he said good morning to hayabusa who apparently had been awake already. *why is it that i'm always the last one to wake up?* "good morning sleepy head." kasumi shaked him off his thoughts. "good morning miss cook. Keep up with the good food." kasumi smiled. "thank you." Hayate went out to help hayabusa set up the table. Kasumi was in the kitchen cooking, while something occured to her. *oh dear! we forgot to plan who will bring what to the picnic?* Has in cue, the phone rang. *must be leifang or jann-lee to discuss about it* She went over to the phone "moshi moshi" "kas! good morning its me lena!" "oh hey lena! g'morning, whats up?" she asked. "hmm kas, tina and I were wondering who is gonna bring what to the picnic?" helena asked. "hmm good question and good timing, cuz i was just thinking about it. Have you guys called jann-lee and leifang?" "tina is on it right now, i told her i was gonna call you to see if you know anything." "hmm..well if anything, we'll bring the basket, tablecloth and food and you guys can provide the drinks and the cups and napkins?" "hmm sounds like a plan to me kas, good thinking." " thanks, but right now i have to finish doing our breakfast and as soon as we're done, we'll get ready and go get the supplies." "alright, let me call tina and tell her, but if anything i'll call you back if jann-lee and leifang said anything, alright? " " okay i'll be waiting for your call. ja ne!" ja ne!" both hanged up. Hayate suddenly appeared to kasumi. " who was that?" " oh that was helena, seems we forgot to plan who brings what to the picnic." Hayate's eyes widened. "oh crap! thats true " Kasumi giggled. "its okay we got it handled." "what did you guys plan?" " well if jann-lee and leifang can't be reached, than we'll provide the food and table cloth and tina and helena provide the drinks, cups and napkins." "sounds like a good plan to me" " yep, well let me finish cooking breakfast so that we can eat and leave to buy some food and extra basket" "yeah good idea." kasumi nodded turning back to cooking waiting for helena's call.  
~~~ "Did you get to talk to leifang or jann-lee?" helena asked. "Nope, no one answered, they must be heading out to the park already." tina said. " you talked to kas?" "yeah, she told me, that if anything, she'll bring the food and that we bring the cups, drinks and napkins." "alright, i'll provide the drinks and cups." tina offered. "hmm how about we meet at mr.wong's groceries store in 15 min so that we can get there together with the stuff ?" helena offered. "yeah that would be much better and pratical." tina nodded. "see ya than! ja ne!" "ja ne!" they hung up, heading out the door.  
~~~After breakfast kasumi, hayate and hayabusa went out to get the food, unknown to them a female was following them everywhere they went, hidden. *hmm* the woman thought. She had heard them talking about heading to a park and meeting the others. Than she frowned. *hmm, that would be hard. I got to think of something* she last thought as she turned away, not following them anymore. *got to think of something* as she walked. Than suddenly an idea formed in her head, but she had to make sure, so she ran.   
  
Juban Park  
  
Leifang and Jann-lee were walking together holding hands and entering into the park, looking around for the others to see if they got there yet. Leifang's eyes widened as a thought occured to her. Jann-lee feeling leifang's tension turned to her concerned. " whats wrong?" "don't you get the feeling we forgot something?" she asked. Jann-lee started to think and than look down at her, than his eyes widened. "oh no! we didn't bring anything." he started. Than as if in cue, helena and tina entered the park with some packages in their hands. Leifang stared up ahead asking her beloved fiance to do the same. " I think they thought of that before us." she whispered to him. relief came to both of them. "hey guys, figured u guys forgot something." tina winked. " oh yes, we just remebered it now, we apologize. How did that slipped out of our minds?" leifang thought. "we were just too tired lastnight thats why." helena chuckled. "anyways, kasumi and the guys will bring the food and the rest of the stuff that is needed." helena continued. "great! wow thank goodness you guys remebered before we did, if not we wouldn't even be having lunch." jann-lee commented.   
  
Outside the park...  
  
Two men had a car parked in front of the park. Watching the scene to unfold. Waiting for their main target to come. Suddenly a female appeared knocking in the door. Thinking they were caught, the pulled out a gun out. Than the guy in the passanger seat opened the door. "relax tenki, its me amber." "oh, hello miss." he brings the gun down. Amber looks up at the park and sees tina and smirks. "may I get in the car, I may have a great idea afterwards." tenki smirked and opened the back seat of the car. "you may." "alright, let me ur walkie talkie I wish to speak to ayane at once and while your at it, lets go do some shopping." she ordered. "shopping?" tenki asked looking at her with an eyebrow arched. "yes, i'll explain on our way, now lets go!" tenki nodded and they all got in the car and drove away.  
  
  
Okay i'm gonna end here, so what do you think? hmm much better than the last chapter thats for sure! hmm who was that 'female' that followed hayate, hayabusa and kasumi? who were the three guys that just came to tokyo? and what exactly is amber planning in her malicious head? stay tuned chapter 16 up next. Thanks to all of you reviewers! this story is dedicated to all of you ^.^ 


	16. Picnic Day

When the time comes  
Chapter 16  
Rated: G  
By: Eternal  
  
Hi guys! i'm eternal, and i'm writng my first fanfic of doa2, hope you guys enjoy it. It's something coming out of my head so work with me here people. Unfornately I do NOT own doa2 the ppl from tecmo does. This is a Kasumi and hayabusa romance. There also will be other couplings as well ;) Hope you like. Don't know how much longer it will be...but so far this is chapter sixteen. Good news for you action lovers, most likely theirs gonna be action so stay tuned! oh and just to let you know some new characters i do own. Not many, I can say that. Okay, NOW i can shut up and let u guys read. ja ne! ^-^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Juban Park  
  
While the others sat and talked a bit, Kasumi, Hayabusa, and Hayate had arrived with their lunch. The others went to them and greeted them. "hmm, so where do we have our picnic?" kasumi asked. The thought never occured to them. Everyone just started walking looking around for a good spot. "Hey, how about over there by the lake?" hayabusa suggested. Everyone agreed as they nodded. They walked over near the lake and the guys placed the table cloth down to the ground, as the girls settled in and started passing out plates. "hmm smells good, whats for lunch?" jann-lee asked. "we decided to go to lita's homemade style and grabbed some chicken as our main meal, some side orders; like french fries, baked potato, vegetable, appetizers; like potato skins and mozzarella sticks. "hmm sounds great!" tina said enthusitically. "well lets dig in" hayate smiled at tina's enthusiasm. Hayate was next to tina, and next to tina is helena, and next to helena, is kasumi, who's next to hayabusa, who's next to jann-lee and finally but not least leifang. They all began to eat and chat happily. Enjoying the day.  
  
Outside the park  
  
Three man watched how they all gathered and started to eat and talk , enjoying a peaceful day. "hmm, we should go to them." "they seem to be having a good time. " yeah, and look at all that food." one man said. "woah, its been so long since i seen her..she's still the same beauty " the other said. The other two looked at him like 'who is he talking about?'. They nodded and headed to their picnic.  
  
In the car  
  
Two men up in the front seat where driving away from the mall, while the woman in the backseat had some bags full of her clothes that she was wearing, and is now changed to a different kind. Holding to a walkie talkie, trying to communicate to the other party. She pressed the button. "ayane, this is amber. Answer me now, I have some news for you."   
~~~ Ayane was in her office, when she heard amber's voice through the walkie talkie and her eyes widened. "amber?" she asked. "yes, now listen, I have a plan that'll guarantee to work." Ayane raised an eyebrow. "really?" "yes, and it will be put to test in a few min. So you might get our enemy sooner than anticipated." "perfect" ayane smiled wickedly.   
  
Back to the park  
  
Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, when all of the sudden helena looked up and gasped. Blinking everyone looked at the same direction as she did and did the same. They saw three men walking up to them and they were VERY familar. One of the men seemed to be wearing a turban with an army suit, well-built, hazel eyes, grey white hair. The other man light skined with a baret as his hat black hair, light eyes, also well built, and with a camoflague. Than last but not least the third man was dark skinned, who seemed to be dressed funky, with a mohawk as his hair, and some pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. " I can't believe what i'm seeing." helena continued. "neither can I." kasumi agreed. They walked up to the others who seemed to have lost their voice and dropped their mouth. The three of the man broke into grins as they saw the comical expression on their comrades faces. "hello" the man with the turban hat said. Shaking their shock away, they smiled. "leon,zach, and bayman welcome back, we've missed ya guys." hayate stood up shaking his hand. " we did too, thats part of the reason we're here." leon replied for the three. "yeah, but before we give you guys our reasons do u mind if we crashed the picnic and join ya?" zach asked enthusistically. "yeah sure right in, plenty of room for more and your not crashing. " tina invited. As she saw zach, zach nodded.*he seemed changed, he hasn't mentioned tina babe or anything,thank goodness. He's over me! yay!* she thought happily. *its amazing how one year can mature a person* "hello" the man with black hair and light eyes said to helena. Helena looked at him and couldn't stop staring, it was like she was in a trance. "um...hi" she replied. "may I sit next to you?" he asked staring at her same way she was staring at him. " um..yeah..go right ahead." she moved over and he sat next to her still looking. Helena started to blush and looked down shyly at her food. While this was going on, everyone else kept chatting away happily.  
  
Meanwhile outside the park/inside the park  
  
A young woman around her mid 20s with red hair and brown eyes, entered the park and was walking around looking, when all of the sudden her screams got the attention of everyone in the park. "OMG its tina armstrong the famous MODEL!!!" she started to run towards tina, with everyone in the park after all.   
"uh oh" tina said, the group all heard the shout and stood up and started running. "run u guys! we'll meet up in the same spot after an hour or 2 split up!" she shouted. Bayman and helena went on one side, hayate and tina went to another side, leifang and jann-lee ran to another direction, zach and leon tried to hold off the crowd to give the others the chance to run, and hayabusa grabbed kasumi's hand and began to run. The red hair girl was disappointed when there were two well built guys holding them off from tina.  
~~~Running and hiding, hayabusa found a circular secluded area in the gardens where all the roses grew and hid himself and kasumi there. "there we should be safe from that mad crowd." hayabusa said. "yeah" kasumi agreed. They laid down on the grass, resting up from the long run. Kasumi turned to Hayabusa. "So how long do you think this madness will last?" Hayabusa was silent and shrugged. " I don't know. We'll stay here however long it needs to be." "hmm..yeah." a pensive kasumi responded. Hayabusa turned to kasumi and watched how the sun hit her eyes, her hair, and her skin, and how so very beautiful she looks. Than he noticed it a little cut on the back of her neck. He frowned. "hmm kasumi-chan" " hai hai hayabusa-chan" " how did you get that cut on the back of ur neck?" "oh this cut, you know I don't remeber, have had it there for a while already." she said. "hmm..well it should heal sooner or later." " yeah it should." Than while they were talking, the red hair girl screamed to hayabusa and to kasumi's direction. "THERE SHE IS!!" so all the crowds were running, like a stampede. Hayabusa and kasumi were getting up when they were passing by them, hayabusa was trying to grab a hold on her hand but couldn't. Than kasumi felt as she was being pulled away and than she felt something in her mouth and tried to fight it off, but with so many ppl running she couldn't and than she blacked out. While in the middle of the stampede, hayabusa couldn't see kasumi anywhere and it was scaring him, than suddenly she appeared. "are you alright kasumi?" he shouted. "yeah, I am" she shouted. Than the group of girls left running behind them. "are they gone?" she panted. " yeah they did. are u alright? " he kept asking. "yeah i'm fine." "well, lets get out of here before another screaming crowd comes back" he said as he grabbed her hand, and she took it and he led her out and back to where the picnic held.  
  
  
okay chapter 16 is done! heh..hope you enjoyed it. dedicated to all of you. thanks again! hope to come out with chapter 17 soon! 


	17. love is in the air?

When the time comes  
Chapter 17  
Rated: G  
By: Eternal  
  
Hi guys! i'm eternal, and i'm writng my first fanfic of doa2, hope you guys enjoy it. It's something coming out of my head so work with me here people. Unfornately I do NOT own doa2 the ppl from tecmo does. This is a Kasumi and hayabusa romance. There also will be other couplings as well ;) Hope you like. Don't know how much longer it will be...but so far this is chapter seventeen. Good news for you action lovers, most likely theirs gonna be action so stay tuned! oh and just to let you know some new characters i do own. Not many, I can say that. Okay, NOW i can shut up and let u guys read. ja ne! ^-^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Juban Park  
  
"can't hold these ppl any longer, their just way TOO much." zach announced speaking to leon. "I agree, but we have to give it our all." leon continued forcing the screaming fans away. "I know leon, but don't know how much longer we can give." zach doing the same. Than the red hair girl who was in front started to talk to zach. "hey handsome, you sure are a strong one." she flirted. Zach, who had a weakness for women, started to flirt with the red hair girl back. "why thank you, did work hard to gain these?" he stoped pushing and flexed his muscle. The girl giggled and the rest of the fans started to push against zach and started to run. "zach!" a mad leon shouted.  
  
In the hiding, tina and hayate were behind the bushes watching as the fans ran looking for her frantically. "phew" she said. "are you alright?" hayate asked. Tina nodded. "thank you" she smiled. "hey its no problem." he responded, daring to wrap his arms around tina and embrace her. Tina looked up and was shocked. she never expected this from hayate. But in the other hand she had to admit, it felt nice to be in his arms. *yeah...what am I saying?* she blinked. Trying to shake off her feelings. *hmm i'm glad tina is back, it feels so nice to hold her like this...* hayate's mind trailed off until his eyes widened. *what am I saying?* he thought and pulled away from the embrace , looking down at her only to be melted by her deep blue eyes. Suddenly everything got quiet. They both thought it was themselves. Once out of the trance, they looked through the bushes and saw the screaming fans have gone. Hayate stood up and looking around. " things have cleared, your safe now." he said looking down at her smiling. Tina nodded. Hayate offered his hand to help her up and she gladly took it. Both feeling their hearts beating over 100mph (or at least how they felt it to be). She stood up nervously and thanked him again. "hmm, better we go back and meet the others again." she broke the atmosphere. Hayate nodded and they headed back to the picnic.  
  
Bayman and Helena kept running, and the found the nearest tree they could find to take a break. Breathless they sat down, panting. "wow, some kind of crowd tina has there." helena commented. "yeah I noticed." he agreed. "so.." he started. Helena looked up at him. "so how are you bayman? how has life been since the tournament?" helena asked. He looked at her and answered. "Well, I am better now that I am here" he said giving her a smile and she blushed. "lets see..life since the tournament. Well, I went back to join leon and zach in the military over in the middle east." he said. "middle east? wow. " she said astounded. "yep." " so I bet there were many wars over there?" she asked. He nodded. "yes they really needed us. After about 6 months of fighting, we won and from there we were given the choice of freedom or stay in the military." "and you choose freedom?" she asked. "yes we did. we were given that choice cuz we fought so bravely." he went on. Laying on the tree, he eyed on helena, who seem to be pensive. "penny for your thoughts?" he asked. Helena just looked down and blush shyly. "well I was thinking, how hard it must have been all those months of fighting." He nodded. Than changing the subject he wanted to know about her. All through out the year he had been missing her. Everything about her in fact. He's kept dreaming about meeting her again and face her and look into her beautiful blue/aqua eyes and melt in them. Than something in him stirred. *what a weird yet wonderful feeling* he thought to himself. "so tell me about you know helena, how's your life been after the tournament?, did you manage to find your mom's murder?" he asked her. She lifted her head up to look at him. "yeah I did and shes paying for it in jail right about now." (AN: if only SHE knew) He looked at her. "so how was it?" he asked curiously. "ayane." she answered coldly. That name had only left coldness out of her mouth. She had taken her mother away, her only family. Left her alone to the world. Helena had to find her and get her back and that she did. Bayman nodded but wasn't suprised at her cold voice. Especially when it had concern the enemy that had murderd her mother. Actually he met helena that way. He was surprised at first, to hear such coldness in such a gorgeous woman. Than later on he understood what it was all about. "ayane? hmm, I never did like her much. I was had this sense of evilness from her." he talked. Helena nodded. Than all of the sudden they hear fans screaming heading towards their way. Helena yelped and bayman just wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against him as she had shut her eyes. Stampede of fans kept running their way screaming "tina, we love you!" next to them. Fans ignoring the lovely couple and kept on looking for the site of their beloved model. Helena still had her eyes shut tightly and bayman looking up and looking around seeing that it was clear , he looked down and smiled softly at the precious site he's ever seen. "lena" he whispered softly. Helena opened her eyes and looked up at him, His eyes had an affect on her that she couldn't describe she was drowing into them. Slowly they were leaning into each other, suddenly she felt nervous, her stomach kept doing flip flops and her heart beat increased. She certainly wasn't the only one nervous, b/c bayman felt the same as he saw her and felt they were leaning closer and closer to each other. Than a bunch of dogs kept running and barking and interupting their intimate and romantic moment and they both blushed completely separating a bit. "ahem..um.. I think we should be heading back to the picnic." he announced shyly. "uh..yeah." she said embarrisngly. He stood up, offering his hand to her and she stood up and both went hand in hand back to the picnic area.  
  
  
Leifang and Jann-lee just headed toward the playground. Deciding they needed a break they sat in swings set and started to swing themselves a bit. "you think we lost them?" leifang asked. "yeah , I think so too." jann lee replied. "boy, didn't think tina was this popular, but than again wasn't she popular in women's wrestling?" he continued. Leifang nodded. "Yes she was. You think they'd be more guys chasing after her now these days." she chuckled. "seems girls do like the modeling life and admire the models." jann-lee encounterd. leifang nodded in agreement. "good thing your not into that mambo jumbo junk." he continued. Leifang chuckled. "yeah, good thing i like the martial arts, cuz than i can kick your butt." she laughed. "oh really?" he raised an eyebrow standing up from the swings and ready to capture her in his arms. Leifang knowing this started to run from the swing set running with a very fast jann-lee behind her. They both laughed as he continued to chase her around the playground. Kids in the playground just looked at them and blinked. *these ppl got to be nuts* one of them thought as they continued to watch the couple in love continuing to chase the other. Finally after about half an hour Jann-lee grabbed leifang by surprise and grabbed her from behind, pulling her closer to her and turned her around started to kiss her senseless. Pulling from their passionate kiss, they couldn't stop looking at the other. Each feeling the love for another. *weirdos* one of the kids thought and continued to play around with the monkey bars. Than all of a sudden scream from a group of girls kept running along the playground. Jann-lee and Leifang snapped out of their world and faced reality. Thinking their all gone they head back to the picnic.   
  
Hayabusa noted how quiet kasumi had gotten after the stampede. He wondered what was going through her mind. "kasumi?" he asked. Kasumi turned to face him. "hmm" she replied. " whats on your mind?" he asked. "oh..nothing, just enjoying the day at the park." she gave a fake smile. Hayabusa knew all of kasumi's smile and this one was very odd one, a particular one he had never seened and didn't like, Kasumi was not one to fake or hide her feelings either. *hmm* he thought. Shaking off this weird vibe he got. * I don't get it, one minute i'm feeling one thing for her and now...but than again that smile was very not her. Theres something i don't like about it.* he thought. *Kasumi had never put on a fake smile, at least from what i've seen, and i'm sure others would agree that is a smile they never seen either, i get the feeling something's off.* he last thought and shook off his thoughts.  
  
While they were all heading back to the picnic, they saw a very mad leon and a cowering zach in a serious discussion, while the rest were getting towards their picnic spot at the very same time.  
"hey whats going on?" a confused tina asked, as she looked at leon and than at zach and than back to leon. "lets just say someone didn't help enough" leon looked a bit angry at zach. "hey, i did help! sorry couldn't resist that cute honey." zach replied. * some things just never change* tina thought, sweat drop forming in her head along with the others at zach's reply. Everyone began to sit down when, Jann-lee asked " so what was the other reason you guys are here, u said u give it to us?" Bayman, looked at zach and leon and than back to helena with conern on his face. The three man nodded as to one of them to speak. "well, we came to warn all of you and mostly you helena about something that had just occured." leon spoke seriously and looking directly at helena. Everyone blinked. *hmm, I wonder* 'kasumi' thought. " a week ago, we heard news about another of our fellow member in the tournament. It appears that a week ago ayane has escaped prison and is no where to be found. " he stopped letting it all sink in to everyone including at the shocked helena. Kasumi didn't seem surprised though and that didn't go unnoticed by leon. *hmm* he thought to himself. Than he continued. "Bayman, zach and I came into conclusion that she escape to get out to get revenge."   
  
  
  
  
Okay enough of chapter 17! heh! now this is getting good. Hmm how will the other doa2 react about the news ayane? and whats up with this change in 'kasumi'? Seems Hayabusa wasn't the only one who noticed this somewhat distant change in her? whats going on? find out in chapter 18! hehe. Hope you enjoy it all ;) 


	18. After the shocking news and warning

When the time comes  
Chapter 18  
Rated: G  
By: Eternal  
  
Hi guys! i'm eternal, and i'm writng my first fanfic of doa2, hope you guys enjoy it. It's something coming out of my head so work with me here people. Unfornately I do NOT own doa2 the ppl from tecmo does. This is a Kasumi and hayabusa romance. There also will be other couplings as well ;) Hope you like. Don't know how much longer it will be...but so far this is chapter eighteen. Good news for you action lovers, most likely theirs gonna be action so stay tuned! oh and just to let you know some new characters i do own. Not many, I can say that. Okay, NOW i can shut up and let u guys read. ja ne! ^-^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While going home with Bayman, helena had her thoughts back about what leon had announced in the park.   
  
*flashback*  
  
"revenge?!" tina asked amazingly shocked. Leon nodded. "yes we believe that she came back to get helena back for putting her in life sentence in jail." bayman continued. Everyone had blinked, still trying to sink in this new information. "H-How..do you know?" helena asked quietly. "It was all over the news and in the newspaper." zach replied. "the revenge part, we figured it had to be." bayman looked down at helena concern written in his features. *shes looks so scared, and yet her somewhat cold self returned at the mention of this. GRRR what I give to get ayane back in jail. No one hurts MY helena, not when i'm around* he thought seriously. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her. Helena let herself be embraced, she felt she needed it. "hmm, if this is true, than helena is gonna need to be with someone all the time." hayte noted. Everyone nodded in agreement. "at least have someone staying with you, until this ayane business is gone." leifang advised. Helena nodded. "I'll volunteer." bayman announced. Helena never been so red in her life, until now that is. "okay, great!" tina said. "All of you, watch your backs as well and look around for anything suspicious, alright?" hayabusa cautioned. "well how about, we all meet once a week to discuss plans of preparations, just in case if anything should happen?" jann-lee asked. Everyone again nodded in agreement again. Kasumi looks bored. "hmm how about we continue this later, so no one can hear us or be suspcious of us?" shes suggested dryly. "good point." zach replied. "hmm how about we continue this tomorrow at one of our houses?" kasumi asked. Everyone looked at each other and nodded. "yes, I'm afraid we still need time to sink this. We'll be over it by tomorrow." jann-lee said. "Hmm how about we meet at our apartment?" hayate announced. Everyone nodded their heads, begain picking up their things and head home.  
  
*present*  
  
*I really need to rest* helena sighed. "hmm something in your mind, lena?" bayman asked concernly. "yeah, I am really tired, this was all to much news for me to handle" helena admitted. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled to him closely. "I can understand that. I don't want you to worry too much, that is why I am here with you." Helena looked up and smiled at him gratefully. He smiled down to her back. "oh helena, can I use your phone, when we get to your apartment?" he asked. "yes, sure." "I'm sorry, its that I forgot to tell leon and zach to bring me over my clothes, since i'll be staying with you." he said. "yes sure, go ahead. its now your home to." she offered. "thank you." he said. "no problem." she replied as they continued to walk to her home.  
~~~ Jann-lee and leifang were heading towards their apartment, when all of the sudden Jann-lee's eyes widened. "whats wrong?" leifang looked at him worried. "Remeber, that newspaper, I was reading before we left to head to the park today?" he asked her. "yeah, what about it?" "well, I was reading the headline "last week prisoner escaped not found yet." Than all of sudden Leifang's eyes widened. "you don't think, thats about..?" she asked. Jann-lee nodded. " I think so, come on, lets go home and find out." He said as they continued to walk straight towards their apartment.   
~~~ Leon and zach offered to walk tina to her place, since after what happened in the park, their afraid it will gain some unwanted attention. Tina was very thinkative about the whole situation that had just occured. The news of ayane, escape? * how was that possible?* she thought. Leon and zach noticing tina's pensive state. "anything you like to comment, tina?" leon asked. Tina shook of her thoughts. "Well, I was thinking, how is it that ayane escaped from prison." she said. Leon and zach looked at each other. " well, we'll discuss this in the meeting tomorrow, you rest and think of other things." zach offered. "yeah.hmm speaking of something else, zach I must ask you something." zach looked dumbfounded. "did you get over me already?" tina asked. The three laughed and zach nodded. "yah well, still say ya a babe." He winked at her. Tina chuckled and thought *finally. Now things are getting better* "Well, thats why i ain't a model for nothing." she winked and they continued walking home.  
~~~Hayate, Kasumi, and Hayabusa were all walking home. Hayate and Hayabusa taking notice how silent kasumi has been since the after chase of tina. "penny for your thoughts, sis?" hayate asked. Kasumi remained silent and serious. "hmm..whats to tell ein? I mean I'm just concerned for helena." Both Hayate and Hayabusa blinked, thinking since when has kasumi said his name, but the chill in her voice as she said that. It seemed to them that is not their usual kasumi. Something was going on with her and they both knew it. *I'm not gonna rest til I find out what it is* hayabusa swore silently to himself. *Now I'm really worried about her. She's taking this helena thing harder than thought* hayate thought. "hmm, kas don't worry we'll protect her and right now she's very well protected." Hayate winked and laughed a bit. Kasumi smirked. Taking it as a sign as her feeling better, Hayate embraced her. "hmm don't like to see my sis sad or worried and most importantly hurt, thats what I'm here for." " and me as well." hayabusa added. Kasumi in the other hand had other thoughts *grrr, yeah for her, but not for me* she thought but nevertheless reluctantly embraced her brother back and smiled. "Agriato" she said. "Hmm, wanna order out?" Hayate offered. "yeah..why not?" hayabusa replied. Kasumi just shrugged and continued walking back to their apartment thinking *hmm, now that we switched places, I tend to use this all up, all that i never had, even if they do think i'm her. Now your gonna feel what I felt sister.* she smirked evily and didn't go unnoticed by the two guys she's living with. Deciding not to push her to talk, they let it slide.  
  
Somewhere in Tokyo...  
  
A moan can be heard, has if someone was about to wake up. Groaning, the person woke up, eyes blinking taking in the darkness of the surrounding. "ugh..where am I?" the girl said. Trying to sit up, but couldn't, she felt she was laying somewhere hard and cold. Shivering, she noticed she was on the floor. *ugh..too weak* she thought. "hayate, hayabusa?" she called. She kept looking around, wondering where she is, when she saw a metal door on her left. "what is this place?" she continued to ask. Than a sudden panic enter through her. She started to think back at what happened. *okay, lets recap what happened, I was at the park with the gang, than tina's fans started running, we split, I was with hayabusa, Than the fans came toward us, and during the stampede i felt arms grabbing me and my mouth being covered. Last thing I remeber i tried to fight whatever it was and than I blacked out.* she reflected. Than her eyes widened as big as saucers. *OMG* she paniced. *i've been kidnapped.* she realised and blinked. Scared and Confused as to why she was kidnapped and by who, kasumi's eyes started to water. *this is ridiculous i was in doa2, I should be able to escape somehow* she thought. *hmm, anyways the gang are bound to realize i'm gone, and should be looking for me now. and from what i'm seeing, i'm gonna need all the help I can get* She kept looking around feeling weak and tired. She barely can even sit up. Once again she blacked out into a deep slumber. 


	19. Kasumi's behavior and Hayabusa's dreams

When the time comes  
Chapter 19  
Rated: G  
By: Eternal  
  
Hi guys! i'm eternal, and i'm writng my first fanfic of doa2, hope you guys enjoy it. It's something coming out of my head so work with me here people. Unfornately I do NOT own doa2 the ppl from tecmo does. This is a Kasumi and hayabusa romance. There also will be other couplings as well ;) Hope you like. Don't know how much longer it will be...but so far this is chapter nineteen. Good news for you action lovers, most likely theirs gonna be action so stay tuned! oh and just to let you know some new characters i do own. Not many, I can say that. Okay, NOW i can shut up and let u guys read. ja ne! ^-^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ayane have never felt so great in her life. She felt she was on top. *Finally victory in my hands!* she smiled evily. When Tenki had given her the good news, she felt like its the best news in her life. *hmm, now what to do with her? * she smirked. *hehe, I know, why not torture?* she laughed. Than suddenly remebering amber, she hoped things will go well for her, but also hopes she communicates some time soon.* its been a while. I'd like to congratulate her, and her brillant idea* ayane thought. Than out of a sudden a knock interuppted her thoughts. "who's there?" she asked. Than the door suddenly opened and tenki walked in with a grin on his face. Closing the door and facing her, he gasped, for what he just recieved was unexpected. Ayane had ran across the room and hugged him tightly. * wow, she really is happy about this. hmm I can get use to this * he thought happily. He than chuckled. "hmm, So I take it there will be some celebration?" he asked. " oh yes, my dear. But first you and I are gonna do our own celebration." she smiled pulling from his embrace and locking the door and slowly taking his hand and leading him to another room in her office where the door closed as well.  
  
~~~The days had gone by quickly for everyone. Hayabusa and Hayate still kept there eye out on kasumi, for lately she has been acting quite reserved. TOO reserved for her own good. The guys decided to let her speak until she feels ready, but agreed when its gone too long they will have to confront her about it. They were concerned, for since its been already a month since the unexpected reunion of the park and unwanted warning. But apparently Hayabusa and Hayate haven't been the only one who has been noticing. Leon has been keeping his own eye out on kasumi, since he didn't know her to be reserved as well. Everyone else, just assumed is her worrying over helena. They've all assured her shes better now since she's in baymans hands. (AN: no you sickos, they haven't done anything and won't either, til their married *if i do a wedding story.lol.* :P) What they didn't know, is how 'kasumi' really is or who she really is. *Grr..I have to start acting all bubbly, like that airhead of sister of mine, just for them not to suspect. How I'm hating this. I can't let them suspect. I want more time.* So finally, kasumi was back to her normal self, but even if she seemed as her cheerful bubbly self, there were something about her eyes that lied about her true self and hayabusa noticed. But giving up as he sees her being her bubbly self , he shakes whatever his thoughts were. Everyone in the group assumed kasumi was doing alot better from her odd reserved behavior stage or "worry" stage. So they stopped questioning and happy to see kasumi back to herself. No matter how odd she's been.  
  
Somewhere in Tokyo...  
  
You hear a person coughing. Opening her eyes once again kasumi looked around to what seemed to be a prison cell. The one she's gotten use to seeing and waking up to for a month. She sat up gently, the pain in her sides were too much, all of those beatings took alot of her. Has she sat up, she started to think. *why haven't they found me yet, don't they know i'm missing?* kasumi started asking herself. Tears already filled on the kunoichi eyes. Doubt already forming in her head. Deciding to shake them off, replacing them by new positive thoughts. * maybe, this place is out of the country and their trying to look for possible locations, or maybe the kidnappers haven't yet given them a ransom or clue as to where I am?* The young kunoichi filing her head with possible ideas, trying to keep them optimistic as she can. * I know they care, they wouldn't abandon me, they just wouldn't and couldn't.* she thought gloomily. * I hope they can find me soon, this place is horrible.* she last thought as she saw the guards coming into her cell for another round. Kasumi's eyes widened in fear and shaking her head terribly.  
  
~~~Hayabusa woke up one morning, sweat dripping his forehead as he opened his eyes and sat up quickly. Looking around and remebering he's still at his friends apartment, he decided to get up and check on kasumi. *that dream, it was awful...but why did I have it? it must be one of those nightmares type of things* He thought, trying to push out this feeling he can't begin to describe. Getting up from bed he went in to the bathroom, when the dream reoccurred in his head.   
----Hayabusa's dream----  
He dreamt about a cell, a dark solitary cell, with chains in the wall on one side, and a hard bed in the other and a metal prison door. No Windows, just depressing. But thats not what scared him the most. In the cell, was his beloved kasumi, all bruised up and hurting. What frustrated him, is that he can see how she is and where she is, but he wasn't there to help her or save her at all. Than his worst nightmare came true, his heart stopped at the sight that nearly killed him and upsetted him and made him fear the most. Two guards had just came into the cell and started to attack kasumi, with alot of kicking and punching and laughing. OH how pist he was, and that made him more upset than ever, he wanted to kill those TWO guards , whoever they were. Same time, praying that they would stop hurting his kasumi. He couldn't stand the sight or to see her in pain, he was frustrated and pist that he couldn't do anything to help. He was trying to shout or to interfere, but he couldn't, it was like he was invisible. Her screams, pierced his heart and made him feel so helpless; From there on, he couldn't stand it anymore and he woke up to the worst nightmare in his life. He wanted to cry, He wanted to beat up something , he wanted comfort and reassurance.  
---back to the present---  
*but why? why do I feel like thats happening? why? I know she's here with us, that can't be, as stated before, it was just a night mare and nothing else. Yeah, than if it is just a nightmare than why can't I shake off this bad feeling?* He thought. After, the shower and brushing his teeth, he got dressed and went out to the hall and slightly opened kasumi's room, to check on her. What he saw surprised him, (AN: again do not imply anything sickos, this story is intercourse free, except when there are 'assumptions' with tenki and ayane *hint hint*)  
she wasn't in bed, and it scared him. *why am I so scared out of all the sudden? b/c face it , whether you want to deny it or not, you love her and if shes in danger your terrified* Hayabusa widened his eyes at his thoughts and decided to shake them off, now his main mission is: kasumi. Than out of nowhere he heard a shower turned on and realized she was taking a shower, so he backed off and went back to the hall and closed the door, sighing of relief. *still say theres something wrong* he last thought. the phone rang out of nowhere, and he heard hayate pick it up. Hayabusa had to chuckle to himself, as he noticed how when the phone rings in the morning hayate always wakes up and picks it up. *hmm wonder whats for breakfast today* he thought.  
"moshi moshi" hayate picked up groggily and sleepy. "Moshi Moshi, hayate. I'm sorry did I wake you?" the female voice in the other end asked. Automatically, Hayate woke up instantly. "oh no, its alright tina, what can I do for you?" Tina in the other line had to hold her giggles for she noticed the difference in the voice. " Hmm, just reminding and wondering about our meeting tonight." tina said. " oh yeah. what about it? " he asked. "its gonna be over in your place right?" she asked. "oh yes it will be at 6:30? will that be okay for you?" he asked. "yeah it will be. Hmm hayate, I was also calling to ask if you guys would like to do anything today?" she asked hopefully. " well, I'll go ask kas and hayabusa if they want to go out today, I know I want to." he stated. " that will be fine, but please try to get kas to come, lately shes been in and out and none of us really seened much of her. Not just that we barely go out now." tina pleaded. " hmm...yeah I noticed that , she seems her self but she hasn't been wanting to go out much, I'll see what I can do, okay, tina?" he said. "yes that will be fine, if not than its a date." she said bluntly. Which surprised them both, because they've never considered them to even have feelings and much less go on a date. But lately things have been changing. Both blushing in the other ends. "yeah its a date." he said confidently. Which again surprised them both. "um...I'll pick u up in an hour?" he continued. " yeah, an hour would be fine, see you than." tina said. Both hung up the phone with dreamily sighs.  
  
~~~Tina just couldn't believe she said that. Not even, she couldn't believe they were actually going in a date. *wow, omg what to wear?!* she thought nervously. She halted her tracks. * wait why do I care? because your falling for the guy and you want to look good for him. NANI?!* She shook off the debates going on in her heads, while she tries to pick out something to wear. *what to wear, what to wear.* she thought as she looked through her closet, trying to get the clothes ready, while she took a shower and be ready to go.  
  
~~~While the guards were ready to go for another round, when another figure appeared at the door, looking at the scene. The figure had a cold aura around them, nothing pleasant at all, pure evil. Kasumi saw this figure and wondered, who could that be. Than a ray of hope, inside of her was hoping it was one of her friends, or her brother, or her...love to help her out. *LOVE?* she was suprised at her thoughts. Shaking it off for later, deciding to see who this figure out. Has the Figure entered the cell, Kasumi's eyes widened of shock and tears strolled down to her face, and all she could remeber next was seeing black.  
  
  
hey guys sorry for the loooooong wait..tons of school studies. Anyways, is hayabusa wrong about his feelings? and what is going on with 'kasumi' that everyone's noticing? And the real kasumi , poor thing, whats gonna happen to her now? Stayed tuned chapter 20 is coming and this story is dedicated for all you fans out there , thanks for the reviews! 


	20. The planning of a meeting

When the time comes  
Chapter 20  
Rated: G  
By: Eternal  
  
Hi guys! i'm eternal, and i'm writng my first fanfic of doa2, hope you guys enjoy it. It's something coming out of my head so work with me here people. Unfornately I do NOT own doa2 the ppl from tecmo does. This is a Kasumi and hayabusa romance. There also will be other couplings as well ;) Hope you like. Don't know how much longer it will be...but so far this is chapter Twenty. Good news for you action lovers, most likely theirs gonna be action so stay tuned! oh and just to let you know some new characters i do own. Not many, I can say that. Okay, NOW i can shut up and let u guys read. ja ne! ^-^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Kasumi woke up again, she thought what she saw was a nightmare. *There is NO way, it couldn't have been her. She's in prison. The news would have said something about it * Indenial, with who she saw, she barely noticed that there was no ounce of pain in her body. *hmm, I wonder what happened, and why they didn't hurt me this time.* she thought to herself. Still in the same cell, she sighed silently and depressingly. Hoping that someone will help her get out of here and be back home with her brother and her love again. *There's that word again! hmm, makes me wonder...If I really...wait I DO *LOVE* him * Her eyes widened as if the information was something new to her. (AN: dear readers, its been obvious she has, except for her!) Now that she knows how she feels about hayabusa, now what? *how do I act around him now? hmm but I should analyze this later, don't think now is the time. I need to find a way to escape.* She last thought as she looked around at the dark gloomy cell.  
  
~~~When 'Kasumi' got out of the shower, she encountered the sight of her brother and his friend at the table, eating breakfast. "Good morning, sunshine." her brother called cheerfully. She smiled. "hmm good morning, whats gotten you in such good mood?" she asked. "hmm kasumi, Tina just called, wondering if the four of us wanted to do something today." he told her. "oh...um. I can't I've already made plans." she said. Hayabusa and Hayate just looked at her. "with who, kas?" hayate asked. "um.. I have to go to work today." she added. Hayate and Hayabusa both raised their eyebrows. "kasumi, its saturday." hayabusa joined in. " I know, but um..they needed me today for a special case." she continued. " how come you never told us anything about this?" hayate asked. "well...um it was a last minute thing, they told me and plus I forgot, with looking foward to weekend and all." she replied quickly." how long, will you be working on this case?" hayate asked. " I don't know, maybe up to this evening." " Any idea, up to what time?" hayabusa asked. "um..no idea." she said. " kasumi tonight we have the meeting here, the meeting with everyone. didn't you remeber?" hayate asked. "yeah..but there was no way on getting out of this case." she continued. " what is this case about?" hayabusa asked intrested. " well, they really haven't informed me the details, but they told me to get in today to check it out." Hayate and Hayabusa looked at kasumi, as if she grew an extra eyeball or something. Kasumi knew they were odd about it, but knew they had no choice, but to believe her. *anyways, its a spy thing, I'm sure they would understand. Plus techinically i'm not lying, i am going into work, just not the kind they are thinking.* she thought maliciously. "um..listen i'm really sorry,about plans today, but you guys can go with tina and hang out." she offered. " hmm...nah...I'll find something else to do." hayabusa informed. "okkkkkay. So than its a date than with you hayate." she winked for added effect. Hayate blushed. "I...um.guess so." he replied. "Great! heh good luck." she continued. Which made her brother blush even more. "so, theres chances u won't make it to the meeting?" hayabusa continued. "hmm, I'm afraid not, I apologize on that too. But duty calls." "yeah we understand." nodded hayate. "Tell me all about it when I get back, k?" The two nodded at her. "Great, well look at the time, I better get going, see you 2 later. bye" she waved and headed out the door. Kasumi once out the door she mumbled to herself. "great, now that i have them 'off ' my back for a while, must pay a visit to a friend."  
  
~~~ " hey leon, whats up man? you've been drifting off to thoughts lately. " zach asked to a thoughtful leon. "about our discussions for tonight's meeting." he replied. "what about it?" zach continued to ask. "just things I've been noticing." leon answered. "what have you been noticing?" zach asked. Speaking of it, leon thought that for tonight, it'd be better to move the meeting to their new apartment and if their lucky, kasumi wouldn't be there for their meetings again. Leon sighed and turned to zach. "zach, we're going to have to make some phone calls, the meeting will be moved here." "why?" zach asked. "you'll see in the meeting. In the meantime I need to make a few calls." and leon picked up the phone and started calling their fellow friends.  
  
~~~ Meanwhile, while tina was getting ready, her phone rang. "moshi moshi" "hi tina" "oh hello hayate, whats up? did you convince kasumi to come with us?" tina asked excitedly. Hayate sighed, he doesn't like to tell tina no and more so to hear her disappointment on the phone. "I'm sorry tina, but Kasumi says she has to go in for work today." "work? but its saturday, she never works on saturdays" Hayate sighed again. " I know, but she says her work called her in the last minute and asked her to go in for some special case, she had to do." "Oh." tina said disappointedly. In all honestly, its not bad , afterall she'll get to go on a date with hayate, just like she've been wanting! what is she saying? she asked herself..but she has to admit that is the truth, but she can't help but miss her cheerful friend. Hayate in the other end, hearing her disappointment which she tried to not sound too disappointed, maybe she just wants to go out in a 'friendly' outing he thought. Well than why did she mention a date, before? his mind argued back. *good point* he decidely thought. "well, better for us than" tina continued. Hayate's eyes opened and his face turned red as a tomato. "heh..yeah" he replied shyly. "so, I'll still see you in an hour?" she asked. "of course" he replied back. "okay than ja ne!" "ja ne! tina-chan" and the both hung up.Hayate couldn't believe it he was going on a date with tina! thats something he's been wanting lately! *wait a minute, oh heck with the waits..i'm going to be honest, I really think I'm falling for tina.* He admitted to himself. He also felt bad for his friend hayabusa, what was he going to do, while he's gone? no kasumi? Well tina and I won't be out too long, we still have the meeting tonight.   
  
~~~Helena and Bayman were enjoying each other's company more and more each day, they've both have become inseperatable. Thats the only good thing that came out of this whole ayane situation. They've been getting to know each other each day and their habits. Bayman was great on consoling helena and making her laugh whenever she was sad or worried. Helena, just makes him the happiest man alive. Slowly the two, have been falling in love with the other day by day without knowing it, but they will realize it soon. For now, their eating breakfast and laughing at some joke, when their phone rang. "oh, excuse me..hehe" helena said to bayman as she went to pick up the phone. "moshi moshi" "Hello helena" "Leon, how are you?" "good and you?" "great and protected too..heh" Leon couldn't help but smirk. Seems bayman and helena been hitting it off REALLY well. But thats none of his business. "good to hear, listen I was calling to inform you and bayman that the meeting will be changed to zach's and my apartment." "why, is something wrong?" concerned in helena's voice. This didn't go by bayman, he stood up and was standing next to her. "nothings wrong, just that I decided today's meeting will be held our place for a good reason and you will find out why tonight. Not to worry helena, if anything has occurred believe me when I say it would have happened already. I can tell you this its things I've been observing that we'll discuss about. " "oh alright than leon, bayman and I will see you tonight at your place. take care ja ne!" "you 2 helena and say hello to bayman for me, ja ne!" Than they hung up. "what was that about?" bayman asked concerned. "well leon says he's moving tonight's meeting to his place and he's going to discuss about things he's been observing." *hmm* bayman thought. "what are you thinking?" helena asked. "I don't know, but we better go to his place." Helena nodded.  
  
~~~Back at hayate's and kasumi's place.  
Hayabusa decided to go to the balcony, he needed to clear his mind and go outside for some fresh air. Kasumi consuming in his mind and each day that passes by there was something strange about her and its been making him worry sick. He knows the others shake it off, but he hasn't. There was something wrong and he knows it. *hayate and I have been patient, its about time we've done something about this, if she won't tell us, than as I swore, I will get to the bottom of this and see what is going on with kasumi* Thats when he notices that kasumi is coming out of the building and not going to the right direction to where her work is. *hmm* he thought. Heh hayate's going on a date with tina. Hayabusa smirked. He was happy that his friend found someone that he loves and wishes him the best. *heh, let him enjoy himself, I'll report later on tonight's meeting* When Hayate came out of his room and into his living room, he notices his best friend out in the balcony. *poor guy* he thinks. *I know he is VERY worried about kasumi, never seened him so pensive and so concentrated on something* he continued thinking. Hayabusa noticing someone is watching him, turns his back and goes back inside to greet hayate. "so I hear you have a date today." hayabusa smirked. He wanted to laugh at his friends red's face. "yeah, I do." hayate replied. "you really like her don't you?" hayabusa asked knowingly. "yes, very much" hayate admitted shyly. " well don't stand here, go or you'll be late." hayabusa said. "thanks for the encouragement." hayate thanked. One thing was in haybusa's mind and hayate noticed. "hayabusa, whats on your mind?" "hayate, I don't know why I get the feeling kasumi lied and I just saw that it was." "hayabusa what are you talking about? why would kasumi lie to us?" hayate shocked at what he was hearing. "too hide whatever is going on with her, I just saw her take the opposite way to her work. I find that rather peculiar." Hayate was in deep thought. Thats when the phone rang. Hayate picked it up. "hello" "hayate?" "hai" "its leon, I'm calling to let you know that we're going to move the meeting to my place." "why, has something come up?" "its more like, I wish to discuss certain observations. Will kasumi be joining us?" he asked. " no i'm afraid not. *sighs* her job called her up in the last minute and she has to work today or so she says. " Leon got the feeling something came up with kasumi, but decided not to push in the questionare til the meeting. "okay than , see you and hayabusa in my apartment same time than?" "hai" " okay than, ja ne! ja ne!" and both hung up. "what was that about?" hayabusa asked. " the meeting has been moved to zach's and leon's apartment." "how come?" hayabusa asked. " don't know, leon says he wants to disucss about certain 'observations' he's made." "hmm..that should be intresting." "why do you say that?" hayate wondered. " I have been observing to." he replied...  
okay guys SORRY about the LONG delay on writing chapter 20...school has REALLY got me very busy and tired along with a bit of social outings as well..but now that summers here! i'm here to finish! Plus i really got a bad case of writer's block and i have lost inspiration, but thanks to some emails! i gotten it back! so stay tune for more chapters to come! 


	21. Our first couple and on the way to the m

When the time comes  
Chapter 21  
Rated: G  
By: Eternal  
  
Hi guys! i'm eternal, and i'm writng my first fanfic of doa2, hope you guys enjoy it. It's something coming out of my head so work with me here people. Unfornately I do NOT own doa2 the ppl from tecmo does. This is a Kasumi and hayabusa romance. There also will be other couplings as well ;) Hope you like. Don't know how much longer it will be...but so far this is chapter Twenty one. Good news for you action lovers, most likely theirs gonna be action so stay tuned! oh and just to let you know some new characters i do own. Not many, I can say that. Okay, NOW i can shut up and let u guys read. ja ne! ^-^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tina was finishing on her make up, when someone knocked on her door. "who is it?" she called. "its me hayate." he responded. "oh!" she said as she opened the door. "hi hayate, come on in." she greeted. "thank you." he responded. He looked around her apartment and commented on it. Tina said thanks and grabbed her purse and both couple were on their way out for a great day date.   
~~~~ Has amber continued to walk to the empty warehouse, she did not realize that there was someone following her. *hmm, finally i can be at my own element* she thought as she was coming close to the door. * i'd like to pay a visit to a certain sister of mine * she thought maliciously. Has she was going in the warehouse, she ran into tenki. " where's ayane?" she asked. "she's in her office." he replied. "Any plans as to my sister?" "we're not sure, ayane is having too much fun seeing your sister suffer in that prison cell." amber smirked. "I think i'll join her on that fun." so she continued down to ayane's office. *I think you have* thought tenki as he looked onto amber.  
~~~Meanwhile, outside the warehouse, the figure wondered whats in the warehouse, and if thats where kasumi goes whenever she went out lately. Hayabusa also have wondered, if there as been any threats towards kasumi about something that she has to have kept it inside or something. Other than that he can't explain her odd behavior in the past few months. Sure first it was perhaps she was worried for her friend helena, but as time passed by it didn't seem that way, if not it was more like she was hiding a secret. *hmm I wonder if this is it, yet it is strange she'd lie to us by saying shes going to work. Hmm unless her work asked her to come here instead, but something tells me this has NOTHING to do with her spy work. I have to find out and I have to get inside to see whats this secret she's been hiding all this time.* He decided that since tonight is the meeting, he'll have to wait til he'll actually get inside this secret she's been hiding. *others will be intrested in seeing this as well, I should go and tell them about it tonight* So hayabusa went out of his hiding place and walked in the opposite direction and back to the city.   
~~~Lei-fang was inside her house and in her meditation room, when the phone rang. *talk about bad timing, but let me see who it is.* Lei-fang walked outside of her room and into her living room to pick up the phone. "moshi moshi" "Lei-fang, hello its leon." "oh hi leon, whats up?" "there has been changes as to where our meetings will be held today." "oh where and how come?" she asked. "it will be in zach's and my apartment, same time. The reason will be said in the meeting tonight. Don't forget okay?" "of course" lei-fang replied. "well give jann-lee my hellos and I'll see the both of you tonight." "hai leon, ja ne! " "ja ne, lei-fang!" They both hung up. Lei-fang found it very strange that the meeting has been changed. *this got to be important, if the meeting is moved somewhere else* she last thought and headed back to her meditation room. When she walked in and tried to mediate, something was bothering her in the back of her mind. *what could be wrong?* she thought. Again she tried to mediate, deciding it was useless she went to the phone and called jann-lee to talk about the changes in plan for tonights meeting and her instincts.  
~~~Bayman and Helena decided to go somewhere today, they didn't feel like staying inside of the apartment all day til the meeting. So they went out. First thing, they decided to go to the movies and watch whatever was on at the time. Than after the movies they decided to go to the park and unconsciously they both sat in the same spot where they were hiding during the chase of tina's fans. "hey, this is the same spot we were hiding. Didn't notice til now." helena mentioned as she blushed remebering what almost happened that day. Bayman looking around, confirming that it was nodded his head and blushed at what almost occurred that day. "yeah" he said."Bayman, what do you suppose made leon relocate our meeting for tonight?" helena asked. "well, he did mention it was something he noticed, and it probaly was important enough to relocate, now as to what, I have no idea." he admitted. "hmm, I wonder if kasumi is coming." helena wondered. "yeah, I have noticed that she's not been so intrested in the meetings." bayman commented. "I don't think shes not intrested, I think somethings bothering her or somethings up for her to be this distant." helena replied. "you are right, I think there is something wrong about kasumi and I know leon must have noticed that and that can be a possible topic for tonight, IF kasumi doesn't show up." bayman said. Both of them stayed quiet for a moment, until helena continued. "I really am worried about kasumi, she never refuses to have a good time or to go out. She's been really isolated from us. Not only that, whenever we do get to see her she has this odd smile, it was like she was faking it and that really isn't kasumi at all." helena shook her head. "to be honest, I really hope she doesn't come tonight, I'd like to hear about everyone's insight to this as well." bayman commented. "I hate to say it, but I have to agree with you. We need to speak about it anyways." helena relcutantly agreed. " I miss my friend..." helena said leaning her head onto bayman's shoulder and he wraps his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him as to comfort. "Yeah,we all do."  
~~~Tina and Hayate were having the time of their lives. They went to the amusement park and rode on all kinds of rides from haunted houses to roller coasters. Even Hayate played a few games and won tina some cute stuffed animals. The day was perfect for them and their day date. Once, they left there, they decided to go and eat an ice cream. While sitting and enjoying their ice cream, that's when they really got to talk. "Hayate" tina called. "what do you suppose is troubling kasumi, I've never seen her so isolated before." she asked. "I don't know" he admitted. "I don't like how she's acting, now she just lied to hayabusa and to I about going to work today." he sighed. "what?!" tina looked at him shockingly. " I know, shocking isn't it, I get the feeling she's hiding something from us." he continued. "I just don't believe it, where could she have gone off to?" tina wondered. "well, I think hayabusa will let us know tonight." he replied. "so how do you guys know for sure if she's lying?" "well, hayabusa said he saw her walking opposite from where she should be walking to work." hayate explained. "hmm, well she is a .. a spy, isn't she?" tina whispered. "yeah" " well couldn't have her job required her elsewhere?" tina thinking logically. "true, but she would have complained about the different location, plus she said to us she didn't have much detail, wouldn't she have gone to her own work to check it out before heading out somewhere else?" hayate reasoned back.   
"hmm very good point." tina responded. "perhaps we'll discuss about her in tonight's meeting." he stated. "maybe, lets just hope this is a worry stage shes going through or something." tina said. "yeah i hope so." hayate continued. "So how's the ice cream?" tina asked happily. "hmm very good thanks." hayate responded. Out of all the sudden tina giggled. "what?" hayate asked innocently. "hehe...you have some ice cream on the side of your lips" she chuckled. "oh" he replied grabbing a napkin and trying to find the spot to clean it off and blushed. "um..wrong place, here let me help you." tina said grabbing the napkin and leaning closer to hayate, as she was wiping off the ice cream of his lips their eyes met and they were locked in and unconsciously they leaned closer and closer together looking as if they were about to kiss...  
~~~She was interuppted, as she heard her door knock. But seeing that she's in a VERY good mood, she let it slip and said "come in" to whoever was at the door. The person she mostly wanted to thank for in person, had finally arrived after months after the kidnapping has taken place. "ah amber please do come in. I've been expecting you." continued. "is there anything else that you needed?" amber asked. "no no, I just wanted to thank you and congratulate you on our success." "yeah, I suppose it went well." amber answered coldly. "how are things going over there?" "well, I have taken advantage at what i never got from my own family member, but trying to be like my goody tissues of a sister, that gets annoying. I'm already starting to get sick of it." amber replied. "I can tell and I'd understand you if i was in your situation." ayane nodded. "yes that is why I had to get out for a bit today and into my own element." ayane chuckled. "glad you feel right at home over here." ayane said. "tell me, have they've gotten suspicious of you yet?" ayane asked. "not that I know off, just today I'm guessing, but knowing them, they'll think innocently because ms. goody tissues never lie." amber rolled her eyes. " I see." ayane said. "enough chatter, what do you plan to do to my sister? I hear she is still down in the prison cell." amber asked. "well, for the moment I'm just having fun seeing her get tortured." ayane laughed evilly. "hmm..mind if I join you?" amber asked. "why of course, you deserve every piece of fun and reward." ayane said standing up. "let us go and visit your sister." ayane stated. Amber nodded her head and stood up from her chair and followed her ally to visit her sister.  
~~~Tina and Hayate were in their own world when they felt their lips together. They were both anxiously waiting and satisfied once they tasted their lips together. They've felt as if time had stopped just for the both of them. Both feeling the same thing for the other and about their very first kiss. Unfornately they had to stop to kiss for lack of air. When they looked into each other's eyes again both blushed embarrisngly. "umm...I...um...sorry about that." hayate stuttered. "no, it was um..my fault too..but I can't say i'm sorry." tina bluntly stutterd. "you can't?" he asked with his eyes wide open. "no...um..I really loved it actually and I um...think i'm falling for you." tina confessed. He couldn't believe it, the woman of his dreams had just confessed she was feeling the same way he was. He was overjoyed. He smiled at her gently and grabbed both of her hands and looked at her in the eyes and said " I feel the same way too tina." tina was ecstatic, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Next thing she knew they were kissing again. Once apart again, hayate looked at his watch. "oh, we have to be heading to leon's and zach's apartment, its almost 6:30" he asked. "oh right..lets go" they stood up ready to leave and left the ice cream parlor and heading straight for the meeting...  
summer rules! lol. Anyways heres another chapter..hope ya liked...stay tuned there's more..lol (yes REALLY there is!) 


	22. Answers for the Prisoner

When the time comes  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Rated: G  
  
By: Eternal  
  
Hi guys! I'm eternal, and I'm writng my first fanfiction of doa2, hope you guys enjoy it.  
  
It's something coming out of my head so work with me here people. Unfornately, I do NOT own  
  
doa2 the people from tecmo does. This is a Kasumi and Hayabusa romance. There also will   
  
other couplings as well ;) Hope you like. Don't know how much longer it will be...but so  
  
far this is chapter Twenty two. Good news for you action lovers, most likely theirs gonna  
  
be action so stay tuned! oh and just to let you know some new characters I do own. Not many,  
  
I can say that. Okay, NOW I can shut up and let u guys read. ja ne! ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After talking to his fiancee over the phone, Jann-Lee stayed worried. For Leon to move the  
  
meeting for somewhere else, it must be important. Lei-fang said he mentioned of things   
  
he has noticed. * I wonder what * he asked himself. Jann-Lee kept driving home ready to   
  
pick up his lovely fiancee , to go to the meeting. * I guess we'll find out.* he last thought.  
  
~~~Bayman and Helena stayed in each other's arms for a while. Bayman was consoling Helena.  
  
Her best friend as been acting really cold despite the 'cheery' fake appearance she   
  
brought out. *something tells me that is not Kasumi* (AN: if only he knew how right he is!)  
  
Helena was also lost in her own thoughts. She's kept thinking about everything that's been   
  
happening for the past month. Ayane's escape and Kasumi's odd change. Has she kept on  
  
thinking, she decided to share her thoughts with Bayman.. "Have you noticed, its been a   
  
month and nothing have occurred yet?" Helena voiced out. Bayman frowned and stated a 'yes'  
  
while thinking that is true. " Isn't it odd, for someone who wants revenge hasn't made  
  
a move yet?" Helena kept asking. " yes it is strange, what's stranger is that despite the  
  
precautions there hasn't been anything suspicious around." Bayman voiced out. " Perhaps  
  
this is exactly what Leon have noticed and will discuss about" Helena continued. Bayman   
  
just nodded and looked down at his watch. "Its time to go to the meeting." He said  
  
standing up and helping up Helena. "Lets go."   
  
~~~ When Jann-Lee got there, Lei-fang had informed him that she decided to give a call to   
  
her grandfather, to see if he can help and do some meditating. Jann-Lee nodded and embraced  
  
her in a hug. "I can't help feeling something bad going on, can u?" Lei-fang asked, looking  
  
up and meeting her companion's beautiful brown eyes. Jann-lee nodded again and stated "yes,  
  
I do too. even though nothing's happened yet..there is still something we are not really   
  
looking into." Lei-fang nodded and gave her fiancee a kiss. "I think we should be heading  
  
to the meeting already." Lei-fang said. "yes, we should. Lets go".   
  
~~~ While trying to take their minds of things, Hayate and Tina were holding hands and   
  
walking. "So Tina, can I ask you something?" Hayate asked shyly. "Sure" Tina replied. "Well  
  
...I ..I wanted to know if you would like to be my girlfriend and not just someone I'm   
  
dating or 'seeing'?" Tina turned her head to look at the red faced man in shock, while she  
  
herself was pretty red in the face. " I...I would love to." she replied smiling at him as  
  
he smiled back down at her. " So, how do we break the news to the group?" she asked. " well  
  
I suppose we can be open about it." he suggested. " how do you think they'll take it?" "I  
  
think they will be very happy for us." Hayate replied leaning down and capturing her lips  
  
with his. When they parted they looked into each others eyes and smiled. Continuing on   
  
their walk, Tina asked. " How do you suppose, Kasumi will take it?" "Hmm" he said   
  
thoughtfully "normally, I'd say she'd be great about it and I'd chuckle about it. But now,  
  
I don't know with her anymore." Hayate spoke softly as he had a haunted look. Tina not   
  
knowing what to say or do to console her new 'boyfriend' she laid her head down to his   
  
shoulder giving a squeeze in his hand as for support. Hayate feeling this smiled down at  
  
his new girlfriend.   
  
~~~Kasumi was huddled close to herself in the floor of the corner. She couldn't believe who  
  
she saw. * I must have been imagining things* she denied. Her thoughts were snapped as   
  
she heard two female voices. Both VERY familiar to her. Hearing this, she decided to fake  
  
like she had just passed out from another beating. She had to hear who her captives were   
  
and she was going to find out. Kasumi moving from her current position laid down on the   
  
floor and making herself look more restless.   
  
~~~Two ladies were walking down the dark halls of the prison cells with the intention in   
  
going into one in particular. When they got there, their main focus seemed to have been   
  
through another torture. One of the ladies walked around the figure and looked at her   
  
intently and maliciously. "Its been too long oh lovely sister of mine." amber sarcastically  
  
whispered. " so ayane, I see you've been doing a good job with her." amber spoke cruelly,  
  
looking down at her beaten up sister. "why, thank you amber. So glad your pleased." ayane  
  
replied. "Hmm, you have no idea how happy I am to see her this way. " amber admitted. *now  
  
dear sister, you are only beginning to understand how I feel* Amber thought bitterly. " you  
  
do know, she is Helena's best friend?" ayane conversed. "Hmm..I got some of that while I   
  
was over there." amber replied. "So no one suspects your not kasumi?" ayane asked again. "I   
  
already told you no they don't! Their too gullible for their own good." amber replied coldly  
  
. Both women speaking, while unknowing their suppose unconscious prisoner was listening to   
  
them shockingly. "You know ayane, you really pulled this off." amber continued. "Those idiot  
  
s know your out, but they think your out to get Helena for revenge. So I'd watch out if I  
  
was you. They maybe gullible fools but they aren't stupid." "Well if there are not as  
  
stupid as you say, than you shouldn't be coming here as much." ayane replied. Amber frowned   
  
thinking it was true, but they are gullible. " Remember they are speaking to 'Kasumi'  
  
" amber retorted back. "That is true." ayane spoke. Looking down at kasumi. "So I take it   
  
you, might want to come back another time and start your doing?" Amber looked down at her   
  
sister with hate and thought. " I suppose, she's just lucky I'm giving her this break. Plus   
  
I want to see her awake and hear her in pain." Ayane nodded and walked with amber towards   
  
the door and closed it. Locking it and walking away the two women resumed to another topic   
  
of conversation.   
  
~~~Meanwhile, back into the prison cell, kasumi making sure things were clear resumed to her  
  
knee hugging position. *O my gosh. I just can't believe it.* Kasumi thought still in   
  
shocked. *amber alive ???? and is with ayane against me her OWN sister.* Kasumi silently  
  
cried to herself. *its NO wonder they haven't found me yet.* kasumi thought afterwards.   
  
* I have to find a way to escape, but how?* Thought a determined Kasumi.  
  
~~Hey readers! Sorry I haven't been able to update in such a *LONG* time. I really have   
  
been busy and I suppose taking a break from writing. Well now for sure I am back and  
  
going to FINALLY finish the story. Anyways, Chapter 23 - The meeting. 


	23. The Meeting

When the time comes  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Rated: G  
  
By: Eternal  
  
Hi guys! i'm eternal, and i'm writng my first fanfic of doa2, hope you guys enjoy it. It's something coming out of my head  
  
so work with me here people. Unfornately I do NOT own doa2 the ppl from tecmo does. This is a Kasumi and hayabusa romance.  
  
There also will be other couplings as well ;) Hope you like. Don't know how much longer it will be...but so far this is   
  
chapter Twenty Three. Good news for you action lovers, most likely theirs gonna be action so stay tuned!  
  
oh and just to let you know some new characters i do own. Not many, I can say that. Okay, NOW i can shut up and let u guys  
  
read. ja ne! ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The room was full and everyone was greeting each other happily. When Tina and Hayate arrived everyone questioned as to  
  
where hayabusa and Kasumi were. All of them weren't surprised to hear kasumi wasn't coming again. Many of course were   
  
getting suspicious of her behavior. Of course they turned their attention in seeing Tina and Hayate together and of course   
  
they questioned them and were happy to hear of their happy news. Than things went serious and Leon started the meeting.   
  
"First, things first. One of the things I've began to notice is kasumi's behavior. I am sure you all feel the same way."  
  
Everyone nodded. With that, the door opened and hayabusa came in and said his hellos. "I have some things to say in aspect of  
  
kasumi." he said. Everyone turned around and looked intrested in what he had to say. " well I am not completely sure, but  
  
I think I know where she usually goes when we're not around. Here is what happened this morning..." Hayabusa went on   
  
explaing. Everyone shocked at what they were hearing kept their ears open..continuing to hear what hayabusa had to say. "I  
  
am proposing to following her, whenever she goes 'out' and if my instincts are correct...I say we plan together to follow   
  
her and go inside this warehouse she went into today." hayabusa said seriously. Everyone was silent and hayate broke the   
  
ice. " I am in for that plan. She won't tell us whats going on with her, well we're going to have to investigate this." Tina  
  
volunteered as well. Everyone agreed. "something tells me, her secret is within this warehouse." Bayman spoke. "We have to   
  
make sure that she does goes often to this abandoned warehouse, because what if it is something work related. We may cause   
  
her job. or better yet why don't u ask her tonight, if her job went well tonight and since it was such a special case, if   
  
she's done with it. If she says she is..and you see she continues to go to this warehouse, than we have a reason to suspect  
  
and we can follow her, because than we know its NOT job related." helena suggested. "we can try that." hayate thought. "yes   
  
and I will continue to follow her and report to all of you in our next meeting." "that settles it than" leon stated. *hmm,  
  
i'm gonna give my all to help u kasumi,no matter what you say.* vowed hayabusa. Everyone was rather surprised at Hayabusa,  
  
he who's normally cool, collected, and quiet was talking and with emotion. Right than and there everyone knew that Hayabusa   
  
fell in love with kasumi, because no one can ever get him to open up like that. Not even his own best friend hayate. Turning   
  
back to the meeting, leon kept on. "Secondly, there hasn't been any attempt and that is suspcious." Everyone nodded. "Ayane   
  
could be trying to form people to help her with her revenge and training them" suggested Jann-lee. "Possibly." "What if they  
  
are waiting for our guards to go down? Perhaps they are giving us time to put our guards down?" questioned tina. "another  
  
possibilty." "we have possbilites but no solutions. So far its keep our guards up and protect helena. Is that enough?"   
  
lei-fang questioned. "for now that'll have to do." Leon replied. "I may also suggest that we continue to look around and   
  
trust no one, just in case." zach who was quiet all this time suggested. Everyone nodded. "especially when it comes to  
  
women, zach" leon reprimanded with amusement. Everyone laughed as zach just blushed.  
  
~~~Kasumi kept struggling with her thoughts. *Do I have to fight against my own sister? I can't...but I have to If I am to  
  
survive and see if I can talk her out of this bad influence* Kasumi kept tossing and turning in the the most uncomfortable  
  
mattress she's ever been. *what can her reasons for hating me so much be and how is it shes alive? What does ayane have   
  
against me? * Kasumi kept on with her thoughts. Kasumi had to admit, she would have thought the same about ayane wanting to   
  
get revenge on helena. but her? why? She had decided she must find out. Has she kept organizing her mind, she continues to   
  
struggle as to how to escape from this dark room. * I have a feeling my eyes will hurt when its expose to light again..oiy*   
  
she last thought as she went to sleep.  
  
~~~When 'Kasumi' (aka Amber) got in the apartment this evening, she was surprised to see that hayate, hayabusa got home   
  
soon. "Hey guys!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "hey Kas" hayate and hayabusa replied acting normally around her. "so how was  
  
the meeting?" "it went well, kas. Should have been there though." hayate said. "you know I would HAVE..but duty called."   
  
"yeah we understand."hayabusa replied. "So how did work go?" hayate asked. "oh it went well..we caught this drug dealer  
  
in an instant. Apparently My boss had it set up for us. So we had to follow them all day, til we made our move." "wow sounds  
  
quite a day!" hayate exclaimed. "so what made this case so special, that u had to lose ur free saturday?" hayabusa asked.  
  
"well,this guy was the most wanted drug dealer." kasumi replied casually. *hmm that explains that warehouse she went into,  
  
but just to make sure I will follow her still.* thought hayabusa. "well everyone was asking for you tonight." Hayate changed  
  
the subject smoothly. "oh yeah, how are they?" kasumi asked. "their good." hayabusa replied. "hey kas, what are your plans   
  
for tomorrow?" hayate asked. "oh, perhaps sleep in, afterall I did work today and I am dead tired."she sighed as an effect.  
  
"thats understandable." both men nodded. "well speaking of it, i'm heading towards it. So good night guys!" she said "good  
  
night kas." both replied and kas entered her room. Hayabusa seeing her couldn't help but think. *maybe, just maybe its a  
  
possible imposter. But how can it be? its her! but at the same time it isn't.* Hayate turned to his pensive friend and   
  
sighed. *I think he worries for her more than anyone, besides me of course. Don't worry friend, things will go back. I hope*   
  
thought hayate. "hey, listen man, she'll be back to herself again. We just need to give her some more time. Although I   
  
don't hesitate in finding out whats bothering her." hayate spoke. Hayabusa nodded. "I swear hayate I'm gonna get to the  
  
bottom of this and whoever or whatever is bothering her I will personally eliminate them or it, myself." hayabusa vowed.  
  
Hayate nodded, knowing what his friend says is true. Hayate knows that his best friend and his sister are In love with the  
  
other, that much is obvious. It's also obvious he can count on hayabusa to always protect his sister, that is why he would  
  
not have a problem towards them having a special relationship, like he has with tina.  
  
~~~When Jann-lee and Lei-fang returned to their apartment, lei-fang saw that they had a message on the phone. She pressed   
  
the play button on her answering machine. "Lei-fang, its me your grandpa, give me a call when you receive this message.   
  
ashiteru." *hmm* thought lei-fang. "I wonder if grandpa found anything while meditating." A pair of strong arms encricle  
  
around her waist and kissed her neck. Lei-fang smiled. "maybe" he whispered into her ear. "call him tomorrow, lets get   
  
ready for bed." jann-lee suggested as he kissed her lips and than her forehead. "alright" she nodded and followed him to  
  
their room and changed and got ready for bed. "goodnight sweetheart." "goodnight darling."  
  
~~~Tina just got home from an amazing day. she had a great day with hayate. He even asked her to be his girlfriend! tina  
  
never felt this way and was happy that she was able to. * I think I really am in love* she thought to herself. she sighs   
  
as she gets ready for bed and for a new day. * I can't believe that he feels the same way!* she smiled happily. Her smile  
  
didn't last long for she thought about her friend kasumi. She missed her friend. Its like shes there but at the same time  
  
she wasn't. *I wonder if he told her* she thought curiously. *would she take the news as well as our friends did? I hope  
  
so* tina thought. *but why shouldn't she? this is kasumi! always enthusastic and happy to see others happy.but Is she the   
  
same person now?* Tina had to frown on that. True her friend seemed to have been getting better, but there was something  
  
despite the 'cheerfulness' she displayed this time. Shaking her sad thoughts off. Tina was ready to go to bed and have  
  
pleasant dreams about her new love.  
  
~Hey guys! me again! thats it for now. Hope to continue some more. Stay tuned! 


	24. Saw Through the Lies

When the time comes  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Rated: G  
  
By: Eternal  
  
Hi guys! i'm eternal, and i'm writng my first fanfic of doa2, hope you guys enjoy it. It's something coming out of my head  
  
so work with me here people. Unfornately I do NOT own doa2 the ppl from tecmo does. This is a Kasumi and hayabusa romance.  
  
There also will be other couplings as well ;) Hope you like. Don't know how much longer it will be...but so far this is   
  
chapter Twenty Four. Good news for you action lovers, most likely theirs gonna be action so stay tuned!  
  
oh and just to let you know some new characters I do own. Not many, I can say that. Okay, NOW I can shut up and let u guys  
  
read. ja ne! ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another week have passed and nothing seem to have changed. Kasumi was continued to be tortured by the guards and now lately  
  
ayane has been paying her visits. *This only seems to get worst* kasumi thought as she was panting from another torture   
  
session. * I have to think of something soon* she last thought.  
  
~~~Later that day, ayane was in her office, when a knock interuppted her and the person walked in. "Hey baby" tenki said as  
  
he walked around her desk and gave her a passionate kiss. "hmm" ayane said adding that she approved. "hey tenki" she  
  
replied. Tenki pulled her up from her chair and he sat down and pulling her in his lap. "Tenki!" shouted ayane. Tenki, pulled  
  
her into another kiss that made her shut up. "So.." he started. "what are our plans for our special guest?" he asked. "hmm"  
  
ayane thought. "For now its all torture and suffering." ayane stated. "Yeah, but seriously, that gets a bit boring after a  
  
while" tenki stated. Ayane just thought. "that is true. I don't know yet. Perhaps after many rounds of our fun, we will kill  
  
her." ayane finally stated. "that seems fair." tenki replied back and started kissing her neck. Making ayane moan, he lifted  
  
her up and laid her on the desk has he went to lock the door.  
  
~~~During the week hayate and hayabusa continued to look at kasumi suspiciously. They of course didn't show it to her, but   
  
they did look out. Things didn't seem to change. Kasumi, was always wearing this mask and fakness around her, it wasn't  
  
normal, even for her. Whats odder, is that even when its morning, kasumi seemed to be perky. Lately, mornings has not been  
  
the same and lately she hasn't been cooking to add to the strange behavior kasumi has been acting. Of course when helena and  
  
tina would call for her, she pick up and talk but she wouldn't call them or wouldn't go out as much as she use to with her   
  
friends and thats whats been worrying her doa friends, her brother, and of course her hayabusa. "so kas, this weekend we   
  
should do something." hayate stated. "we'll see, I already made some plans with co-workers, but I can always do something   
  
afterwards." "hmm thats fine, as long as we do something, its been too long." hayate stated. "of course." she nodded.  
  
"listen, I'll see you guys after work, tonight, k? " "hai" both hayabusa and hayate replied. "ja ne!" she said and walked  
  
out of the door. "listen, today I'm gonna follow her again. After last week's incident, even though her story seemed logical  
  
i'm gonna still check this out." hayabusa explained to hayate. Hayate nodded. "go right ahead. Dont' worry about going into  
  
work today. I can handle it." hayate replied. "your sure?" hayabusa asked. "yes, my sister is more important right now and  
  
I know you'd agree with me." hayate said. Hayabusa nodded. "well than let me get going than." Hayabusa said. "I will see  
  
you later." hayabusa said as he started going out. While going out the phone rang. "moshi moshi" hayate said picking up.   
  
Hayabusa turned to look at his friend, who's eyes went wide. "oh, I'm sorry we haven't contacted you, she is very sick. I   
  
apologize for not calling in earlier for her, Its just we've been so worried." Hayate lied. Hayabusa knew this had to do  
  
with kasumi. Now things are already way off and its already gone too far. When hayate got off the phone, he looked at   
  
hayabusa seriously and said "follow her." Hayabusa nodded in understanding and took off. Hayate was ready to go to work, but  
  
before that he had to call his friends and let them in this new information.  
  
~~~Jann-lee and Lei-fang woke up and were starting to get ready for work. Lei-fang went into the kitchen, ready to start  
  
breakfast,when the phone rang. Thinking it was her grandfather, Lei-fang went to pick it up. "moshi moshi" she answered.  
  
"lei-fang?"the other line asked. "hai, its me" she replied. "hey! its hayate. How are you?" "oh good, just cooking up some  
  
breakfast."she replied. "How's jann-lee?" "oh he's fine, getting ready for work." "great to hear. Listen, I was wondering   
  
if we can have an emergency meeting tonight over there?" lei-fang frowned. "What happened?" she asked. Jann-lee seeing and   
  
hearing this went over to his fiancee and was listening."Let's just say we're gonna follow kasumi sooner than we've   
  
expected." hayate replied. *oh oh* thought lei-fang. "um alright. Sure let me inform jann-lee and we'll call you back,  
  
will that be alright?" "sure, I got to go, take care and let me know so we can start calling everyone." At this point jann-  
  
lee, hearing what he've heard,nodded in agreement to have an emergency meeting at their place. "hayate, we will have the   
  
emergency meeting here, jann-lee just agreed." "perfect, thanks oh and 1 more thing, make sure you tell the others about this  
  
emergency meeting, k? thanks again! take care again ja ne!" " ja ne, hayate." Lei-fang put down the phone and faced her   
  
companion. *what was going on with kasumi?* they both asked to themselves.  
  
~~~The only person hayate manage to say everything over the phone to is to tina. Tina of course was more than shocked to hear  
  
her close friend actions. *I just can't believe it* she denied. *There has to be some kind of mistake.* Tina thought as she  
  
recalled what hayate told her over the phone.  
  
(flashback)  
  
~~~ Tina was getting up when her phone started to ring. "moshi moshi" she answered. "moshi to you as well, beautiful." hayate  
  
replied in the other line. "good morning, how are you?" tina replied blushing at her boyfriend's compliment. Hayate frowned  
  
for a sec before answering. "I'm afraid not good. I keep getting more worried for kasumi each day and today just tops it."  
  
"What happened now?" tina asked concernly. "I'm afraid I got a phone call this morning from kasumi's job." he replied.  
  
"whats wrong?" now tina asked with worry in her voice. *what if something happened to kasumi in a mission* she thought.   
  
"well apparently, kasumi hasn't been going to work for the past month. They called me this morning to make sure things was  
  
alright and see if she was there. I had to lie to them and say she's been very ill and that we've been so worry we've   
  
forgotten to call in for her." hayate said. Silence was met on the line. Tina had been shock to the core. "but...but..I.."  
  
she began to mumble. "I know." sighed hayate. "she's been lying all THIs time?" she finally found her voice. Hayte nodded to  
  
himself and replied a "yes" to tina. "oh my..." "again I know, but thats why I called lei-fang and Jann-lee asking them if  
  
we can have an emergency meeting at their place.They agreed so I need you to help them call the others. We need to meet up  
  
and discuss the situation right away. Hayabusa is following her now as we speak, when he reports to us we'll  
  
decide from there what we'll do." hayate continued. "of course, you know u can always count me in to help." tina replied.  
  
"I know, so I'll pick you up at 5 this evening gorgeous." Tina again blushing. "I'll see you than. Ja ne handsome!" Now it   
  
was hayate's turn to blush. "Ja ne!" Both hung up and tina was left sitting in her bed still experenicing the shock.  
  
(Present)  
  
~~~ Tina sighed. * I supposed with her odd behavior lately, I shouldn't be surprised. But its *SO* unkasumi how could anyone  
  
NOT be surprised?* tina thought again to herself. *oh well, time to call the others.* Tina last thought as she picked up  
  
her phone again and began dialing some numbers.  
  
~~~okay i'm gonna finish it here. It hasn't been too easy to write. Thankfully, I know where I want it to head to but, its  
  
getting there thats hard! Anyways Hope u enjoyed Chapter 24! I'm gonna start on Chapter 25 now! so ja ne! 


	25. Discovery

When the time comes  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Rated: G  
  
By: Eternal  
  
Hi guys! i'm Eternal, and i'm writng my first fanfic of doa2, hope you guys enjoy it. It's something coming out of my head  
  
so work with me here people. Unfornately I do NOT own doa2 the ppl from tecmo does. This is a Kasumi and Hayabusa romance.  
  
There also will be other couplings as well ;) Hope you like. Don't know how much longer it will be...but so far this is   
  
chapter Twenty Five. Good news for you action lovers, most likely theirs gonna be action so stay tuned!  
  
oh and just to let you know some new characters I do own. Not many, I can say that. Okay, NOW I can shut up and let u guys  
  
read. ja ne! ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~Hayabusa continued on following kasumi. He remebers going through this same route before. Apparently Kasumi is going back  
  
to this 'warehouse'. Hayabusa wonders whats behind this warehouse that has Kasumi acting strangely. *Could it be?* he asked  
  
himself. *Perhaps her secret really is in this warehouse as bayman's instinct had said. We have to find out. We can't   
  
confront her about it or she'll suspect that we know she's up to something. Than plans would go down the drain.* he thought.  
  
Has he kept looking at kasumi, he noticed that for the first time she smiled, but not just any smile, it was rather sort of  
  
an evil smile. *what if something is possessing her?* he continued to question. *What if this is warehouse has something  
  
that has gotten her to act unusual?* so many questions and no answers. He had to contine to look out, he had to see if there  
  
is any changes.  
  
~~~Tina decided to first call Helena. Helena had to be the first one to call, she was the closest to Kasumi. It would be  
  
hard to tell her best friend's behavior, but it would be for the better for the more that knows the more can help. The  
  
phone was ringing and her thoughts shook off when she heard a 'moshi moshi'. "Lena, Tina here. how are you?" "good and you?"  
  
"pretty good but worried." "Is this about Kasumi?" Helena asked. "hai" Tina replied. "What happened now?" Helena asked. "lets  
  
just say things are way out of hand this time." Tina said. "How could it?" Helena continued to ask. "Well..." tina began to  
  
explain the tale to Helena and Helena was beyond shocked. "She's been lying to us ALL this time? but that can't be her."   
  
helena said finding an explanation to this situation. "I know , thats what I think. Anyway Hayate asked me to call some of   
  
you, to tell you about the emergency meeting we will have at lei-fang and Jann-lee's place." " yes and bayman and I will be  
  
there of course." Helena replied. "alright my friend I'll let you go. I still have people to call. So I'll see you this   
  
evening at 6." "okay see you at 6 ja ne!" "ja ne". Both women hung up the phone.  
  
~~~Helena just sat on her sofa and looking out in shock. *What on earth is possessing kasumi?* she thought. Bayman had just  
  
came out of the shower, when he saw Helena's shock in her face and he frowned with concern. He automatically went on her side  
  
and held her hands in his and looked at her worriedly. "Lena, whats wrong? what happened?" he asked softly. Helena just   
  
looked down at Bayman's handsome concerned features and her heart melted. *He is so kind and is genuinely concerned over me   
  
Maybe their is something between us. I know I fell in Love with him. But I don't know if he feels the same way for me. He  
  
might just even be concerned because of course we are just friends.* Helena denied and shook her thoughts off. "Its   
  
Kasumi. I'm already concern but now i'm REALLY worried." Helena explained. "what happened?" he asked rubbing her hands gently  
  
as to give some comfort. "She's been lying to us all this time." Helena sadly replied. "What do you mean?" Bayman asked   
  
shockingly. Helena kept looking at Bayman with sad eyes. Seeing her this way, broke his heart in two. He 'HATED' to see her  
  
when she was sad. He wished he could keep on making her happy with jokes and happy chit chats. Right than and there he knew  
  
they had to do something to get their old friend back. Like her, he missed the old kasumi. *perhaps this 'kasumi' really is  
  
a imposter.* He thought. He sat next to Helena and put a comforting arm around her and she just cried in his chest. After a   
  
while of letting out her sadness, helena looked up into Baymans eyes and felt her heart melt again. "Thank you." she said.   
  
Bayman just nodded. "Anytime you need my shoulder Lena, you know u have it." *just like my heart* He thought to himself.   
  
Helena comfortable in his embrace began to tell him what tina had just said. He listened patiently and thoughtfully.   
  
*definitely an intruder. But what could this intruder want?* Bayman asked himself.  
  
~~~Has the day progressed,everyone was informed about this emergency meeting and some was wondering what it was about and   
  
some were just shocked. Everyone kept on with their work and was anxious for work to be over soon so they find out what this  
  
emergency meeting is about. Meanwhile, Has hayabusa continued to follow 'kasumi' he saw her walking into the warehouse and   
  
decided to follow her. Deciding he wanted to get close he hid behind a group of garbage cans and he heard this " Hello Ms.  
  
Amber." the guard politely acknowledged. Amber just nodded and asked "Is Ayane in? or is she busy with her boy toy?" she   
  
asked sarcastically. The guard replied. "no she is in and available." "great. I will stop by the prison cell to visit my   
  
stupid sister first and have a little fun with her and than I'll be up to see her ok?" she told the guard. The guarded nodded  
  
and let her in the warehouse. Hayabusa just blinked in shock. He did not know what to say or think. *amber? could it be?  
  
the others have to find out about this.* he thought as he was on his way back, he realized that his precious kasumi has   
  
indeed been kidnapped and not just that amber had been an imposter. Hayabusa was shocked and shook his head and instead  
  
started to devise a plan to get his kasumi back. *kasumi, hang on I will be there to save you.* hayabusa vowed silently.   
  
He couldn't believe how stupid he was to be fooled. He should have seen the problem since the beginning. *she must have  
  
gotten kidnapped,during that stampede in the park, because she started acting strangely after that.* he thought. *I  
  
shouldn't have let her go* he thought as he blamed himself. * I wonder how my poor kasumi is doing...and amber, she's  
  
suppose to be dead? what happened? Has his questions were continuing to flow in his mind. His eyes bulged out as he   
  
remeber what amber said to the guard.   
  
(flashback)  
  
"great. I will stop by the prison cell to visit my stupid sister first and have a little fun with her..." *damn* hayabusa  
  
cursed as he started to run to leifang and jann-lee's place.  
  
~~~The day ended and everyone was over at leifang's and jann-lee's place. Soon the people that was not informed over the  
  
phone over what happened earlier, were now informed. Yep, you guessed it they gave the same reactions as the others did.   
  
They were shocked beyond belief. *Kasumi? our Kasumi?* they asked themselves. they just wouldn't believe it, til hayate  
  
confirmed it. "Hayate, what are we waiting for?" Tina asked. "hayabusa, I'm sure he has some information to give us."   
  
tina and the others nodded. "you know hayate, I'm starting to think we really have an imposter in our hands." bayman stated.  
  
Hayate looked shocked and so did everyone else, with the exception of leon. Leon wasn't shocked now, he was already shocked  
  
since the beginning. He had suspected it himself, but who would want to imposter kasumi and why? It doesn't make sense, but  
  
now he really is starting to agree with bayman. *its just too unlike her* he thought to himself. Now the question is *why  
  
and who?* "But who would do that and why?" helena asked shockingly. "That is the question dear." bayman responded. Hayate  
  
had to think. * It is possible. Kasumi isn't kasumi anymore and thats enough to be concerned and suspicious over. Now if   
  
what bayman states is true, why?* hayate lost in thought did not see a hand waving infront of his face. "hey, are you   
  
alright?" tina concernly asked. "yeah. Just lost in thoughts." " we can tell." Before any more comments was made between  
  
the friends, Hayabusa came in with a very serious look . "listen up, kasumi is a imposter." hayabusa announced. Everyone   
  
looked at each other with surprise or shocked looks. Bayman and leon were in the right track. "our real kasumi has been  
  
kidnapped."   
  
~~~Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! now we're really getting into the good stuff! Next chapter is already being  
  
worked on..so stay tuned! and thanks to everyone for their reviews! I appreciated it :) This story is for all of   
  
you! 


	26. The Past is revisited again

When the time comes  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Rated: G  
  
By: Eternal  
  
Hi guys! i'm Eternal, and i'm writng my first fanfic of doa2, hope you guys enjoy it. It's something coming out of my head  
  
so work with me here people. Unfornately I do NOT own doa2 the ppl from tecmo does. This is a Kasumi and Hayabusa romance.  
  
There also will be other couplings as well ;) Hope you like. Don't know how much longer it will be...but so far this is   
  
chapter twenty six. Good news for you action lovers, most likely theirs gonna be action so stay tuned!  
  
oh and just to let you know some new characters I do own. Not many, I can say that. Okay, NOW I can shut up and let u guys  
  
read. ja ne! ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~Everyone in the room were shocked to say the least. "What?!" most shouted. Hayabusa had his fist clenched in anger.  
  
Everyone could see he was dead serious and really angry. Perhaps he was the most affected besides Hayate. "Well that does  
  
explain a lot of things." leon broke the ice. Everyone nodded. "who?" hayate asked angrily. Hayate looked away. He didn't  
  
know how to explain what he saw. He knows everyone would be shocked to hear this, heck even he still can't believe what  
  
he saw. "hayate, brace yourself...its shocking. It was both ayane and amber." Everyone gasped in the room. They could NOT  
  
believe what Hayabusa was reporting. "what!...ar.ar..are you sure?" helena asked. Hayabusa nodded. Even leon was affected  
  
by the news. Hayate was silent. Tina noted this, but wanted to give his time. Hayate blinked a few times. He still   
  
couldn't believe what he just heard. Its been too long since hayate heard his sister's name. She died a long time ago. He   
  
still remebers. It took kasumi , him, and their family a long while to recover from it.  
  
(flashback)  
  
Hayabusa and Hayate went running as soon as they heard the screams. It seems there was another rebelious clan that decided  
  
to do a surprise attack. Has soon as Hayabusa and Hayate got to the scene, they were horrified. They saw amber down in the  
  
ground and They ran to help kasumi who seem to be trying to survive fighting off that many people. They heard gun shots   
  
and everything and kept looking around. This attack was so unexpected they weren't prepared. So they grabbed kasumi and   
  
they got her to safety and ran back to find amber. The other clan knowing this, threw a smoke bomb so that the others would  
  
not be able to see where they were heading with their new prisoner. After the smoke bomb cleared the clan had gone and so  
  
was amber. The only thing they saw was blood on the ground with a note written to them. DEAR SHINOBI CLAN, WE HAVE SHOT  
  
ONE OF YOUR MEMBERS AND MAY BELIEVE SHE IS DEAD! SORRY YOU COULDN'T GIVE HER A PROPER FUNNERAL. DON'T WORRY WE WILL.  
  
HOPE TO KILL ONE OF YOU AGAIN SOON!(AN: yes I made the letter in caps. Don't exactly have italize and bold in notepad.)  
  
*oh no* they thought. Kasumi wanting to know what was happening was behind them and only saw blood as well and read the note.   
  
After a few min of worry and shock kasumi started to cry. Hayate being the older brother, hugged his only sister left and  
  
was consoling her. He refused to believe his other sister was dead. Hayabusa was just serious as always and trying to   
  
console kasumi as well. Both Hayate and Hayabusa vowed for vengence against this clan. Soon they caught them by surprise   
  
while most of the members of that clan were out walking and they were defeated. Soon enough their clan ended and all was at  
  
peace again. It took a long time to get over that surprise attack. Kasumi was most affected because of course she witnessed  
  
it. A year later and she still was sad. Because of it kasumi and hayate were closer . Hayate swore to himself to always   
  
protect kasumi, he didn't want to lose another sister.   
  
(end of flashback)  
  
since than they've been moving on. *was it possible those clans were lying when they claimed amber dead? those bastards!*  
  
hayate thought to himself. *but if amber was alive, why haven't she come back to us sooner? why now? and why kidnap her  
  
own sister and do her harm? it doesn't make sense* "Hayate are you alright?" tina asked worriedly. Hayate nodded. Hayabusa   
  
kept his eye on Hayate. He knew what Hayate was thinking, because he thought about it this afternoon. Hayate spoke up for  
  
the first time through all of this. "it doesn't make sense, amber alive after all these years and why would she want to do  
  
harm on her own twin sister?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "what about ayane though?" jann-lee asked. "what would she want  
  
with kasumi?" he continued to ask. " I don't know, but she will PAY for what she did and I swear it." hayabusa vowed. Helena  
  
was silent for a bit and bayman was concerned. He was relieved they are not after her but at the same time his friend was  
  
kidnapped and her twin sister imposed as her. Bayman was wondering what was going through helena's head. "helena, are you  
  
alright?" bayman asked. Helena looked up him and everyone and paled as she remebered something. "amber...she...omg.." helena  
  
stuttered. "what? whats wrong?" bayman continued to ask her again. "amber...she was an opera singer too, wasn't she?" she  
  
asked hayate. Hayate nodded. "so you knew her than?" Helena nodded. " I remeber in the doa tournament, I confused her with  
  
kasumi, until kasumi explained to me the story. What amazed me is how different kasumi and amber are in personalities."she  
  
continued. "what do you mean?" hayabusa asked. "what I mean is that when I knew amber during our opera days, she seemed so  
  
cold and distant. While kasumi in the other hand is more warm and inviting." helena replied. Hayabusa knew what helena was  
  
stating, he's seen that coldness in amber, the several occassions he had seened her. Amber was always isolated from the   
  
clan unless kasumi or hayate would call on her or be with her. Earlier today he seened that cold smile she gave. His heart  
  
dreaded for his kasumi. Just like helena said, kasumi was like that and more. Thats what he loved about her. Yes, he  
  
finally admits he's hopelessly in love with kasumi. * I think I always have been* he thought to himself. He shook his head  
  
and got back to matters. Hayate turned to Hayabusa "are you sure?" Hayabusa nodded. "Well we can't wait another minute, we  
  
have to get kasumi back and talk to amber." Hayate continued. Everyone in the room nodded. Hayabusa started to explain to  
  
them how the architeture of the warehouse and soon plans we're forming among the friends and comrades.  
  
~~~Ayane was walking around when she was informed that amber have arrived and is currently visiting her sister. So she was  
  
heading down to see what she was doing to her sister. Ayane never have felt better in her life. *this should be intresting*  
  
she thought as she kept on walking in the halls and heading for kasumi's prison cell. Has she arrived she heard voices.  
  
Deciding she wanted to hear, she kept next to the door hidden and listening in.  
  
~~~Amber had just arrived to her sister's prison cell. She kept looking at kasumi as she was the worst enemy ever.   
  
Here was her sister, suffering and it made her happy. *Finally* she thought. *finally, she gets to feel my pain, my  
  
bitterness, and suffering.* amber thought. Than a low moan shook her up from her thoughts. Seeing her sister finally  
  
waking, she decided to have a little fun. "good morning kasumi, or should I say good evening?". She saw her sister was  
  
still waking up and also trying to recall her voice. When kasumi woke up, her face was priceless according to amber.  
  
~~~~sorry for the long delay guys, this time, Its been a rough few months for me and its been hard for me to write during  
  
these last few months. But now I'm back and I apologize for it being short, I will try to make it longer in the next  
  
chapter. Enjoy! :) 


	27. Time to Confront

When the time comes 

Chapter 27

Rated: G

By: Eternal

Hi guys! i'm Eternal, and i'm writng my first fanfic of doa2, hope you guys enjoy it. It's something coming out of my head

so work with me here people. Unfornately I do NOT own doa2 the ppl from tecmo does. This is a Kasumi and Hayabusa romance.

There also will be other couplings as well ;) Hope you like. Don't know how much longer it will be...but so far this is

chapter twenty Seven. Good news for you action lovers, most likely theirs gonna be action so stay tuned!

oh and just to let you know some new characters I do own. Not many, I can say that. Okay, NOW I can shut up and let u guys

read. ja ne! -

Amber would never forget the pricless face that kasumi had just shown. "Whats wrong, sister? don't recognize your own

twin?" Kasumi thought it was a dream it was all imaginary until her sister had shown up and she saw her eye to eye.

Amber slapped Kasumi. "I'm talking to you and you answer!" Amber exclaimed. "Of course I do! its just that....i'm shocked."

"Why? because you thought I was dead." "Of course we did, that clan left us the note claiming you were dead and you never

reappeared so what were we suppose to think?" "I don't know..perhaps that the clan was lying and that I still might have

been alive and suffering in a prison cell hoping for months that somehow you guys would come and save me."

Kasumi looked down at shame and tears were forming in her eyes. She started to see why her sister was so angry and she felt

guilty for being the cause of it.

"Stop acting like you care! because what you don't know is that I DID come back and I see everyone hovering at you as if

you were the most important to them."

"WHAT?!" Kasumi asked wide eyed in shock.

"you don't actually think you aren't? do you? Because I don't buy it for one bit."

Than suddenly the doors open and in walks ayane. Kasumi was intimidated , she was tied down and she was surrendered. Not

to mention that her own sister was against her and actually thought she didn't care or that anyone didn't.   
How could she show her her sister that she did care? How to could she bring amber to reason?

What about Ayane though? I thought she be after Helena for sure. I even thought she got me to get to her. But I guess

not. What did I do to her?

Kasumi was stuck and she knew it. She needed helped and prayed for a miracle.

Outside the Warehouse there were few guards patroling the area but what they didn't know was there were many figures

that were hiding and watching their every move. One of them watching closely and very intently. Each figures were in their

own hidden spot. Each in pairs of course. "Now when I give the signal we surprise them from behind and sneak into the

warehouse. Becareful we can't be caught." Hayabusa whispered very low on the walkie talkie. Each of the DOA comrades and

friends nodded as they got it. Hayabusa and Hayate were the main leaders of this operation and with everyone else has

their supporters. Hayabusa continued to watch the guards as they continued to walk around and look around but than

the guards decided apparently again nothing was going to happen so they sat down facing their backs to them and started

to play games. Hayabusa seeing the guards distraction nodded to the others and slowly but surely they all started to

run in silently and hide behind the next hiding place keeping themselves on guard for anything and looking around.

Each of them slowly would find a single guard and grabbed them and tie them up and knocked them unconscious, while they

continue to work themselves from outside to inside. Finally they were near, near to the door of the warehouse were they

kept their friend and loved one kasumi. So with another signal, the group went and gave the guards a surprise of their

lifetime.   
Tenki was up in Ayane's office and he thought he heard some noise. He was going to turn around and take a look

at down stairs when he just naturally assumed it was the guards playing poker again. Tenki sighed.

Those idiots, their at it again. Now I have to go back down and tell them to be the hell quiet. Tenki stood up from

the office and was heading down stairs. While heading down stairs he heard a few shouts from the prison cell and he

knew what was taking place. He was naturally curious and he would come and pay a visit to see the whole fiasco but first

he was gonna put those stupid guards back to their place. When he went out the door he saw they were playing and he shook

his head. He walked over by the table and announced his arrival.

"What the hell are you guys doing? We're not paying for you idiots to sit around and play! get back to work or be the hell

quiet!" Tenki shouted.

But before Tenki could say anything else he felt a hand on his mouth and the next thing he saw was black.

"Oh kasumi, you met my good friend ayane, haven't you? She was with us back in the clan, don't you remeber?" Amber

sarcastically spoke. "I'm afraid we've met before." Ayane replied looking down at the little brat.

"Why are you even friends with her?! has she brainwashed you? What did you do to Amber , Ayane?" Ayane stood infront of

kasumi and slapped her. "Thats enough and your going to be quiet! I haven't done a single thing my dear, your sister has

willingly come to me and helped me to do harm on you."

"I don't believe it. Why Amber? I understand your upset about what happened all those years ago but to do

harm on me? Why? Was I so terrible to you?" Kasumi cried.

"Oh please, don't put up that pathetic innocent stuff on me. Yes you were terrible and you know why because everything

you did everyone always loved you for it. "Oh kasumi this and kasumi that" It was annoying."

"What?!"

"you enjoy having attention don't you? Well you definitely have ayane and my attention now."

"No...I don't know what your talking about and what have I EVER done to YOU ayane?"

"psst. You think your so good and everything. Look I'm little miss heroine. Like your sister here said it was annoying

and what was irritating was that you took every praise and did not leave any to your OWN sister or give others a chance

to shine."

"Thats NOT true!"

"Don't you argue with me!" Amber was ready to slap kasumi again when she felt a strong grip on her wrist and she turned

around in shock.

"What the..."

Again I SO apologize for the VERY late delay...but better late than never aye? Really I feel bad hopefull now I really will be able to finish this story so that I can begin other stories I have as projects. Anyways There's chapter 27...this just gets better doesn't it? I wonder what happens next.   
Eternal


	28. The Confrontation

When the time comes 

Chapter 28

Rated: G

By: Eternal

Hi guys! i'm Eternal, and i'm writng my first fanfic of doa2, hope you guys enjoy it. It's something coming out of my head

so work with me here people. Unfornately I do NOT own doa2 the ppl from tecmo does. This is a Kasumi and Hayabusa romance.

There also will be other couplings as well ;) Hope you like. Don't know how much longer it will be...but so far this is

chapter twenty eight. Good news for you action lovers, most likely theirs gonna be action so stay tuned!

oh and just to let you know some new characters I do own. Not many, I can say that. Okay, NOW I can shut up and let u guys

read. ja ne! -

"What the..." Amber turns around to see a pair of flashing anger brown eyes. "What do you think you are doing?"

Now it was ambers turn to be shocked. What happened to ayane? Amber turned to see a few figures holding down Ayane.

"How the..? Amber kept stuttering she couldn't believe it. What are THEY doing here and how did they know or find me?"

Kasumi looked on happily as she saw her friends and brother. Hayabusa left Hayate to deal with his cold hearted sister

and went straight to kasumi and untied her and hugged the life out of her. "hayabusa..." Kasumi had never been so glad

to see him in all of her life. She hugged him just as tight back. "Kasumi, I'm sorry we didn't realize sooner." Hayabusa

began not really caring if the others heard him or not. "Yeah..."Helena agreed still holding onto ayane. Helena looked

down at the pathetic excuse for a human being and said. "You know, I really would LOVE to just beat you up right here and

now and torture you. After all you did kill my mother and kidnapped my best friend. But your NOT worth it." Bayman came

from behind her and touched her shoulder and nodded. He was proud at how Helena was handling this.

"Wait, how do you know that's kasumi and i'm not..I am kasumi." "cut the crap Amber your busted and you know it!" Zach

replied hotly. Hayabusa looked on to kasumi and notice that she had lost alot of weight..not too much to be skin and

bones only but she did lose alot and it was noticiable. She still wore her clothes from the day of her kidnap. She looked

really tired and restless and very bruised and he frowned. He picked her up into his arms and carried her. "Besides, it's

easy to tell the difference." He looked at amber up and down coldly. Amber just sneered at him.

Hayate just shook his head and looked at his supposebly dead sister. "Why amber?" he hadn't let go of her wrist. He

wanted an explanation and now.

Everyone was in the room now. Kasumi had laid her head on Hayabusa's shoulder but lifted it up to speak. "Hayate, brother

don't blame her. Blame me." Hayabusa and everyone turned to look at her with wide eyes. "Kasumi, you didn't do anything!"

Tina exclaimed. The group shook their head and smiled a little. That was their kasumi. "Yes I did!" Kasumi cried.

Amber was sort of surprised by her exclaim. "What did you do wrong?" Jann-lee asked. "It was my fault that she got hurt

all those years ago, It was my fault that they took her away. I should have questioned or doubted that note from that stupid

clan! I should have looked for her regardless. All we had was a stupid note and a little blood that didn't mean anything!

I was so stupid and foolish to believe that she was dead..." With that Kasumi ended her tirade. Everyone looked on to her

shocked at how she exclaimed and they shook their heads at sympathy for her. "Yeah it was that brats fault!" Amber exclaimed

Everyone looked at Amber. " No amber, it was your fault for not letting us know you were alive! You didn't come back!"

"How do you know I didn't come back?" "what do you mean?" hayate asked in shock.

Amber gave a cynical laugh. "you idiot! I mean that I did come back but I was watching from afar and I saw how everyone was

hovering over Kasumi! No one cared about me! It was always little miss perfect over here that everyone cared!" Amber

exclaimed bitterly and looked on to Kasumi with such bitter hate that everyone in the room could feel it.

"Thats were YOU'RE wrong! people did care for you and the one that cares for you the most is the one you were just

hurting! What you saw was all wrong! Yeah people were concerned for Kasumi because it took her a VERY long time to

get over your death. She thought you were dead like we did!" Hayabusa exclaimed angrily at the ungrateful woman infront

of him. "Like the airhead said, just a stupid note and a little blood that didn't mean anything or proved anything. You

should have still tried to find me or my body just to see if it was true or not! besides it wasn't just about what happened

years ago, I always had resented Kasumi, I was always second best while miss popular here had all the praises. Hell! even

ayane here agrees me! You know what, I was in that bitter clan your stupid goody goody clan banished. Thats right I was IN

it. Oh and by the way Helena I was the one that sent ayane to kill you but the idiot didn't do her job and instead killed

your mom instead." Amber admitted.

Helena's eyes widened in shock and so did everyone else including kasumi's. "Amber....how could you?" Kasumi asked in a

whisper. "Simple, I just can." Hayate was so shocked, how did it come to this and his own family member. "Amber...have you

no heart in that body?" Hayate asked. "Yeah and it still beating." Amber replied dryly. Bayman looked on to Helena in

concern. He didn't know what to expect. Heck he probaly would bet Helena didn't know either. He did see her cold stare and

looked at the woman to cause those looks and just stared at her coldly. "Why?..." Helena finally asked. Amber sneered as

she looked at her up and down and bayman wanted nothing more than to strangle the heartless woman. "Simple, I couldn't

stand you and you were competition. I had to get rid of competiton." she answered so simple everyone wanted to strangle her.

Kasumi's eyes began to water in tears. She shook her head and just couldn't believe what she was hearing from her own

sister. "So there say it Hayate and Kasumi, I am an embarresment to you now." Hayate was ready to reprimand her when kasumi

cut him off. "No your not embarressing Amber, just your actions and choices thats embarressing. if you could just let go of

all of these hateful...feelings...maybe we can..." Amber flashed a dangerous look to Kasumi. "NO, I won't let them go and

If I haven't yet its because its always going to stay with me. SO DON"T YOU DARE TRY TO CONVINCE ME TO GO INTO YOUR ANNOYING

GOODY TISSUE SIDE!" Hayate pushed her back, seeing that she was ready to attack Kasumi again. Hayabusa held onto Kasumi

tigher and narrowed his eyes coldly at amber. "That is YOUR SISTER you respect her! She's only trying to help you! "

Hayate shouted at his heartless sister. He just couldn't understand where amber's resentment from and why couldn't she love

them or her sister for that matter. "This isn't about competition amber, I don't know where your teachings coming from but

it's certainly not from our family. Our family actually loves and support one another praise or no praise. You don't need

praises to make you special and besides if kasumi got praises its because she earned them for being a good caring person.

You could have too if you tried and still can." Hayate just had to try. Amber roughly got out of his hold and looked

narrowly at him. " Well than I'm just what I am. " Hayate didn't want to have to do this but he grabbed her and was dragging

her. "WHAT are YOU DOING?" Amber kept fighting her way out of his hold and now leon's hold. "We're going to take you to the

police along with your partner in crime Ayane."

"Well you aren't taking me!" Amber pushed both of them and ran out of the ware house and down the street.the others

following behind closely. Ayane was tied up and held tightly by Helena and Tina. When Amber got to the street a car was

heading in her way and hit her. Kasumi and others just looked on in shocked. Kasumi cried "NOOOOOO AMBER!!!!!!!!"

well here is where the drama unfolds and ends..so what did you think? Chapter 29 coming right up!

Eternal


	29. Moving on and a New Couple

When the time comes 

Chapter 29

Rated: G

By: Eternal

Hi guys! i'm Eternal, and i'm writng my first fanfic of doa2, hope you guys enjoy it. It's something coming out of my head

so work with me here people. Unfornately I do **NOT** own doa2 the ppl from tecmo does. This is a Kasumi and Hayabusa

romance.There also will be other couplings as well ;) Hope you like. Don't know how much longer it will be...but so far this is 

chapter twenty nine. Good news for you romance lovers, most likely theirs gonna be alot more romance so stay tuned!

oh and just to let you know some new characters I do own. Not many, I can say that. Okay, NOW I can shut up and let u

guys read. ja ne!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hayate watched sadly at how Kasumi would sit around and dwell in her own pain. He hoped that she was strong enough to

fight off her guilt and trauma. But that would be useless since Kasumi would be her kind self and take all the blame. Hayabusa 

just let Kasumi have her space. His heart would break everytime he'd see her sad face. He wished he could take that sadness

away and that he'd be the one to carry the sadness for her. It really hurt to see she was blaming it all on herself.

'How could she? None of this was her fault whatsoever' He thought.

"Kas, I know how you feel. I lost a sister too but you can't blame yourself with what happened. It was an accident."

"you weren't the cause for her pain and unhappiness." Kasumi replied sadly.

"neither are you! she blamed you because it's easier to blame another person for their own unhappiness." Hayabusa replied.

"How could one be unhappy without having someone else doing anything to them?"

"Kas, she could had felt very insecure with herself. So when she sees someone as confident as you of course she was going

to be jealous and feel somewhat a dislike even up to hate. Besides it was her own fault for not doing anything about it

sooner and when she did it was the very wrong choice that led her to her own death."

"I understand what you are saying and you're right but the way she talked to me, it was so angry and bitter. I just...wish

there was more that we could have done."

"what more could you have done? you've tried to talk to her and reason with her. She didn't want to listen...besides Hayate

tried as well so you can't say none of you tried. What else was left to do? force her? you can't and you know it." Hayabusa

commented. Kasumi nodded and gave a real small smile, but a smile nonetheless and that was enough to bring a smile to both

men's face. It was a start and they knew they were getting through to her. Hayabusa went to Kasumi and sat next to her he

grabbed her hands and held them in his and looked at her.

"Kasumi, we worry about you because we care alot about you and it hurts us to see you sad and especially blaming yourself

for something you did nothing but to be brought into for no reason. So please don't beat yourself up over it. I understand

you went through alot but you can't let the past affect your present or your future either. Be yourself and be happy again.

Your brother is here, your friends are here and I am here...I'm just sorry I failed to avoid the kidnapping."

Hayabusa finished off with looking down in shame. Guilt and blame was evident in his beautiful features. Kasumi gasped.

'Hayabusa is blaming himself for my kidnapping?'

"Hayabusa please, no why?" its not your fault. No one knew what was happening. Please don't blame yourself. Afterall you

did do something about it. You came to my rescue with my brother and the others." Kasumi gave a gentle squeeze on his

hands for reassurance and gave a smile to hayabusa. Hayabusa smiled back gratefully. 

"yeah, he lead the whole thing." Hayate added.

"you did?" Kasumi asked surprised

"yeah along with your brother." Hayabusa nodded.

Kasumi turned around and flashed a grateful smile to her brother and back to hayabusa.

"couldn't exactly let our favorite cook and girl get away." Hayabusa grinned.

Kasumi blushed and giggled. Than she kissed a very shocked Hayabusa in the cheek and giggled at his never before seen red

face.

"Well, I don't know what I would have done without my favorite assistant." Kasumi replied happier.

Hayabusa despite his red tinted cheeks chuckled. Hayate grinned at the both of them until he heard the last thing she said

and was confused. "huh? did I miss something?" 

Hayabusa and Kasumi just kept laughing. Hayate grinned. He was just happy to see his sister feeling better.

When the laughter died down, she looked at them seriously and said. "Thank you".

Both men nodded and Kasumi hugged them both beginning to feel better already.

---"So how is Kasumi doing?" Tina asked Hayate over the phone later on that evening.

"Much better, I think between Hayabusa and I we finally managed to get her smiling and joking again at least."

"That's great! we should get together soon and celebrate." Tina suggested.

"Very good idea. It'll take things off Kasumi's mind for a bit."

"I agree. I must admit I was worried since this is the second time she witnessed her sister's death."

"Yeah, I was too. It did take her a long while but she's getting back to the way she is."

"Yeah and especially with Hayabusa around."

"He does seem to cheer her up, better than I do at least." Hayate sighed.

"aww. Come on Hayate you're still her brother. I'm sure you still can cheer her up as well as hayabusa. Besides you don't

mind seeing your sister happy do you?"

"Of course I don't mind. My sister's happiness means alot to me. But I guess I thought I'd always be the one she turns to

for everything."

"and she does and always will. Nothings changed Hayate. Its just that she has an extra person to turn to thats all."

"Your right. Besides I'm glad and relieved to know that my sister will always be protected and taken care of."

"and not to mention loved. So you wouldn't object to those two?"

"Of course not! I don't think anyone else would love Kasumi as much as Hayabusa does. Besides I've always wanted to have

a brother and Hayabusa is perfect. Plus they better get together soon, it's already becoming VERY obvious what they feel

for each other."

Tina chuckled at the other end. "I have to agree, really."

---"Hey Kas, I just got off the phone with Tina, we should get together soon and do something."

"Sounds great! and with Lena too?"

Hayabusa and Hayate chuckled, Kasumi was definitely back. Hayate nodded.

"So when should we get together?"

"hmm, how about this weekend?"

"Great! Hayabusa you're coming with us right?"

"Of course." he nodded.

"Yay! okay let me give Lena a ring."

Both men gave a big smile and nodded to the always enthusiastic Kasumi.

---Helena was cuddled up with her blanket in the couch with Bayman. They were watching a horror flick and Helena was

a bit frightend and Bayman would look at her from the corner of his eye and smirk.

'Perhaps I can calm her fears down' he thought to himself.

Than the next scene the movie showed and Helena jumped unconsciously. Bayman found a perfect opportunity.

"hey its okay, it's just a movie." he said while he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"I know, but I can't help it." She replied. Bayman nodded as he thought how perfect it was to have her in his arms.

Than all of the sudden a ring was heard and Helena gave a little shout and placed her hand to her heart and was trying

to calm down. Bayman chuckled at her reaction."Lens, you need to relax it was just the phone ringing." 

"I know..but still...Anyways I'll go get it." Helena offered as she relcutantly got up from the couch and out of Bayman's

arms. Both were disappointed, especially Bayman.

"Moshi Moshi"

"Hey Lena!"

"Hey Kas, What a pleasant surprise!"

"Yeah, well I had to call right away! Hayate and Tina are planning a get together, so I thought you and Bayman would like

to join us."

"Oh that sounds great and of course! When?"

"This weekend."

Helena giggles. At hearing her giggle Bayman unconsciously smiled.

"Well, that sounds like a good plan, just let me know when in the weekend."

"Of course, anyways I'll let ya get back to Bayman."

Helena blushed and Bayman noticed. He wondered what Kasumi said.

"alright than, talk to you soon. Ja ne!"

"Ja ne!"

Helena went back to the couch and sat next to Bayman again and put the blanket around her.

"What was that about?"

"Oh, Kas invited us to do something with them and Tina this weekend. Wanna go?"

"Of course, besides you already agreed for the both of us."

Helena blushed.

"I'm sorry, did you have any other plans with Leon or Zach? I can tell Kas you can't make it."

"Nah, its alright. Besides theres no other person I rather be than with you."

Helena really blushed now and Bayman grinned.

"um..Great than! so lets continue with the movie."

Helena smiled and continued to watch the movie.

Bayman did the same, but still kept a close watch on Helena. He had to smile because every now and than Helena would give

a little jump and he had a duty to comfort her, not like it really was much of a duty to him. He wrapped his arm around

her again and held her close to him. Suddenly one of the famous and scariest scenes from the movie showed and Helena had

thrown her face against his chest with her hands covering her face. Bayman certainly wasn't expecting this so he was

caught in surprise. He looked down to see the most adorable site he's ever seened and lifted her face up so he can take a

look at her. Helena gasped as she felt Bayman lifting her face to look at her. She noticed he was looking at her tenderly.

'nah, it must be my imagination'. She denied. Helena knew better and felt her heart flutter. Bayman didn't know what had

gotten over him but suddenly he leaned down and kissed Helena softly on her lips.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay guys! So what did you think?! I hope it was good. So yeah the evil lady IS dead! hehe. Sorry I haven't mentioned anything on Ayane yet. Don't worry I will. I just didn't find a good moment to write it in. Anyways hope you enjoyed chapter 29! Now on with Chapter 30!   
Eternal

P.S. James don't worry :) it was your opinion and I respect that...I just wanted to clarify anything for you as I would with anyone else. Nothing bad...all good :) Like I said I totally appreciate your comments and suggestions thats what the reviews are for:)


End file.
